Unbreakable, The 32nd Hunger Games SYOT
by EthanW32
Summary: They said The Hunger Games were getting boring, that President Snow should find a NEW Head Gamemaker. Well, Remus would show them. He'd make an arena so great that even the President himself would LOVE it. This year's Games would go down in history as the most infamous Games of all time! He would make sure of it...CLOSED SYOT. Read anyway!
1. The Prologue

**A/N Since so many people were suggesting for me to move the form to my profile I did! Don't worry though, I left the prologue. Anyways, like I had before, I plan to update this story on Sundays and Wednesdays. Every time a District gets both tributes I'll post that Reaping. So the Reapings may not be in order. I'll stop jabbering now. President Snow, take it away!**

 _Cornelius Snow, President of Panem_

As I sit in my large wooden chair waiting for that fool of a Gamemaker, Remus Illium, to get here I eat the dinner provided for me. The whole table's laden with foods such as: Fresh Off the Frier Salmon from 4, Baked Carrots and Potatoes from 11, and only the finest Filet Mignon from 10. Being the President does have it's benefits. Just as I'm about to sit down and eat, Remus bursts through the door.

"Sorry I'm late sir, the elevator didn't seem to work," he apologizes in a very flushed voice, the fool.

"No matter, I was just about to eat, why don't you join me," I say motioning to the seat opposite me.

"Oh, why thank you," he says after straightening out the wrinkles in his suit.

"Now, as you know, I am getting quite tired of these Games," I say just before I take a bite of the fish.

"Yes, sir," he says trying to swallow the food he has in his mouth. "We have designed a one-of-a-kind arena this year, sir," he says putting on some dub smile.

"Well, why don't you show it to me?" I add in the least condescending voice I can manage.

"Oh, yes, I know you'll love it!" he half shouts. "Ah, here we go!" he says pushing the power ON button. "Now as you can see, we have most of the arena densely covered in forest. Then, we have a lone mountain on the western end, and finally a super marsh covering the perimeter of the southeastern edge."

"Do you have any special mutts for this year's Games?" I ask hoping that he'll spice it up some.

"Oh yes, we have designed over a dozen different muttations for this year's Games," he says proudly.

"Oh wonderful."

"Do you like it?" he asks, knowing that if I don't his life is on the line.

"Yes, but, I want to be surprised, add in some new things before the Games start, so even I can be shocked."

"Oh, okay sir. I'll go get started right now!" he shouts already starting to pack up. "You'll be so surprised you'll have a heart attack!" he says laughing as he closes the door.

"I'm sure I will!" I add just before the door shuts. Finally, now I can eat in peace...

 **A/N So there we go! I know it might be a bit bad. But, this is my first First Person POV ever. So I hope you submit and keep on reading, I promise I'll get better!**

 **-E**


	2. District 1 Reapings

**A/N So Here is the District 1 Reapings, I'd like to say that I will probably not do the Reapings in order. I'm gonna do the Districts when they get full, so, for instance, if D4 gets filled up before D2 than I'll do it first. That's about all for this A/N except that I'm planning on uploading this on Sundays and Wednesdays if you didn't already know. Last but not least, I want to thank IVolunteerAsAuthor and the victor of panem for these two, they're really fun to write with their loud and proud personalities. :) So, without further ado...**

 _Onyx Anderson 18, District 1 Citizen_

 _ **WHACK! THUMP! BOOM!**_

Ah, nothing like a morning workout to cheer me up. Ever since Bronze has started dating _Jade_ he's not been hanging around, so who does he think he is telling me to NOT volunteer? He's just trying to steal _my_ spotlight! It's not my fault he chickened out when he was 18. But I'll be different. I'm gonna bring glory to District 1 and the Anderson family.

"ONYX!" yells my dad, breaking me from my daydream.

"Yes?" I reply as I turn around, grabbing my towel off the rack.

"You've only got thirty minutes 'till the Reaping and you still have to shower!" He shouts, as he spars with one of the lower classmen.

"I know, I know. Just to make it up to you I'll run the whole way home," I say.

"We live right up the hill!" he says, just as he judo flips the poor boy.

"Fine, if you insist I'll walk," I say, laughing, as I stroll out the doors of the Training Center.

"Are you ready honey?" my mom yells up the stairs.

"Almost, mom!" I shout back. Today is my big day, I have to be perfect. I take some more of the hair gel and slick back my sandy blonde hair.

I'm probably the most attractive guy in all of District 1. I have eyes the color of emeralds and a smile so white that the Capitol couldn't even replicate it if they tried.

"Onyx Anderson! If you are late on the day you're supposed to volunteer I swear I'll cut your..."

"I'm coming!" I shout back at my dad. With one last look I'm down the stairs and out the door.

"Calm down honey. Everything's going to be alright. I promise you, we're gonna get there on time," my mom says, trying to soothe my dad as we walk the few hundred feet to the city square.

When we walk up, I look over at my parents; my dad is reasonably handsome with sandy hair like mine and eyes just as green, my mom has red hair and freckles, though, a rarity in One.

"Make it to the stage first," he says, with a stern look plastered on his face. I swear, sometimes he's like more of a coach than a father to me.

"Don't worry honey, everything is gonna be alright," she says taking his hand and leading him to the non-eligible section.

"Arm," the peacekeeper says whilst grabbing my arm. Why do they even ask? Whatever, it doesn't hurt anyways, it actually makes the reality that I'm gonna volunteer today finally sink in. I take my spot just as the Escort, Radiance Visem, walks up on stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the District 1 Reapings for the 32nd Annual Hunger Games!" she says in that crazy Capitol accent. "Let's start with the girls!" she coos, as she walks over to the big glass bowl on her left. Her hand dives into the bowl and is out again in a matter of seconds. "Kally Whitaker!" she yelps.

"I volunteer!" shout about 5 different girls.

 _Eleanor "Ellie" Stone 18, District 1 Citizen_

As I sit up in bed, I start to smile. Today is the day I'm finally gonna volunteer! Today marks the first day of the rest of my life! I jump out of bed and into the shower. As the water runs down my back, I think about how lucky I am to not be one of those barbaric mongrels from the outer districts. When I finally finish I get to work on my hair and makeup. I have to look _perfect._

"Honey, breakfast is ready!" yells my mom from downstairs.

"I know, I'm almost done!" I say, as I slip on a pair of white flats that match my lavender, knee-length drees.

As I walk down the stairs I think about how just yesterday, the Council of Victors deemed me unfit to volunteer because I had only been training a year. Well, I was still in the top three out of all the girls, I just don't see how they think Shimmer is better than me. Whatever, I'll just make it to the stage first.

When I turn the corner from the stairs into the kitchen, my dad looks up from his newspaper and says, "Wow, honey you look great today!"

"Thanks dad," I say back. Just as I sit down, my mom brings my plate of food to my seat. Bacon, eggs, and pancakes; I sure do love living in One.

Bye, mom!" I yell as I walk out the front door.

"Bye sweetie! Good luck!" she yells just as I shut the big wooden door. Just as I start to make the journey to Town Square, Remmington jumps out of the shrubery next to my house.

"Boo!" he yells.

"Ahh!" I scream.

"Ha! Gotch ya!" he yells while in between laughs.

"Shut up! You know I hate being scared like that!" I say before punching him in the arm.

"Oh, YOU hate being scared? What do you think Missy thought about being scared?" he says.

Ouch, that's a low blow. He knows it too, because as soon as he says it he gives me a pained expression and says. "Sorry."

"It's alright," I say sheepishly. We walk the rest of the way in silence.

"Jason Kent!" Radiance booms into the microphone.

"I volunteer!" shout three or four guys. But, the first one up here is...

"Onyx Anderson is my name and I'm gonna win these Games!" he shouts into the microphone.

I remember him from Training. He always used a Morningstar, an uncommon weapon: kind of like a mace but instead of knobs it has spikes on it. He was always so cocky, and since his dad is a training coach at the Center I'm not surprised he volunteered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, District One's tributes for the 32nd Hunger Games: Onyx Anderson and Eleanor Stone! May the odds be ever in their favor!" she booms into the microphone, as we're being ushered off stage.

 _Onyx Anderson 18, District 1 Tribute_

"Well, you did it my son!" my dad says as he walks into the room the Peacekeepers put me in. The walls have the pictures of all the victors from one, and there are quite a lot. My face'll be up there next. I'll make sure of it.

"Oh, why did you have to do it?" my mom asks pulling me into a hug.

"Sweetie, we discussed this," my father says gently. "He'll be bringing glory to the family when he wins."

She replies, "Yea, but he'll have murdered _children_ for that _glory_!" she says with tears in her eyes.

"Sweetie, do you wanna leave?" my dad says grabbing her hand.

"Yea, I suppose you guys need to talk," she says, giving me one last hug. "I love you son, please come home."

"I will mom, I promise," I reply as she walks out of the room.

"Now that she's gone I want to tell you how proud I am son, I was always scared you would chicken out like _Bronze_ did," my dad says pulling me into a hug.

 _Yes!_ I think to myself. _He's finally more proud of me than Bronze!_

"So will you?" my dad says snapping me from my inner thoughts.

"Will I what?" I ask a little embarrassed.

"Will you take this as your token?" my dad says handing me a four carat diamond number one earring.

"Oh, wow." I say. "Thanks dad. It's perfect, not too girly, but just the right touch to prove I'm not heartless," I say.

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" he says.

"Time's up," says a Peacekeeper.

"Okay, I'm leaving," my dad says, putting his hands up in the air like he's innocent. "I love you son," he says, just before the doors shut. After that no one else comes to visit, but I'm fine with that. I don't need anyone else anyways.

 _Eleanor "Ellie" Stone 18, District 1 Tribute_

When mom and dad rush in they both, in unison, say, "What were you thinking?!"

I may have forgotten to tell them I was planning on volunteering. "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you guys." I say.

"You're not cut out for the Hunger Games, sweetie. Some of the tributes train for _years_ before volunteering," my mom says.

"Yeah, and you've never even touched a weapon in your life!" my dad says, backing her up.

"Guys, listen, for the past few months I haven't been going shopping when I said I was, I was training." I say.

Their jaws drop so low I swear they hit the floor. "What?!" my mom exclaims.

"Why didn't you tell us?" my dad asks.

"Because you'd never have let me do it." I say.

"So wait, if you've been training and you had enough confidence to volunteer, you should be pretty good right?" my mom asks, starting to calm down.

"Yea," I say, "I was in the top three out of all the girls in District 1."

My dad then replies, "That's just like our daughter! To always be the best!"

That's just like my parents, to always make the best out of everything. "I love you guys," I say, standing up and pulling them into one last hug before the Peacekeeper says, "Time's up!" and they're ushered out of the room.

Just as the door shuts behind them, Remmington comes rushing in. "You did it!" he says, pulling me into a hug. He might not be the richest, and I could never let anyone know, but he's my best friend. "I know you can win this Ellie!" he shouts giving me one last squeeze before leaving the room."

"Remmy wait!" I yell.

"Yea?" he asks.

"Thanks for being my best friend." I say.

"You, too," he says as he walks out.

There's still one more person I'm hoping to see. "Dazzle!" I exclaim as he walks through the door. I run up and pull him into a huge hug.

He looks me in the eyes and says, "I love you," just before bringing me into our first kiss. It's everything I imagined it would be and I wish we could stay like this forever.

After we pull apart, we sit down on the couch and cuddle until the Peacekeeper says, "Time's up!"

He gives me one last kiss, says "I love you," and walks out the door. Even if I did commit murder to get him, I would do it all over again to keep him...

 **A/N So there it is! I know it's quite long but for the Reapings they'll probably be this length. I hope you guys liked it. I don't consider myself good at romance but Dazzle is a pretty big part of Ellie's story as you can tell. So now that you've read the chapter who do you like better Onyx or Ellie? Who do you think I wrote better? But now that we've started the story I suppose I should tell you how I'm gonna choose the Victor, well if you want to know, go check out Josephm611's story Equal Chances Chapter 3 and that explains how the Victor will be chosen. The only difference is that I will have no sponsor system. That's all for now I hope you guys liked it. -E**


	3. District 11 Reapings

**A/N So here are the D11 Reapings!**

 **I hope you all like this chapter!**

 _Ginger Felicity 16, District 11 Citizen_

"Get up Ginger! Why can't you be more like Dustin and have some initiative!" yells my mom from the kitchen. I stand up and look over at Dustin's bed to see he's already up and going. "Dustin sweetie, are you ready?" my mom asks my twin brother as he steps out of the bathroom already dressed and ready to go.

"Yea." he says. Giving me a grin. "So how's it going?" he asks before walking over to his bed to start making it. "Oh you know, mom's just been yelling at me to be more like you, as usual." I say before packing up my stuff and walking off to go get ready for the Reapings.

"Here's your eggs." my mom says with a scowl as she sets down my plate. "Here you go son." my dad says giving Dustin a plate full of eggs, toast, and sausage. We don't even own that, this is a new low, even for them.

"You know what?" my brother says standing up from the table. "This is pathetic," he says grabbing my hand, " either one of us could be Reaped today but all you guys are doing is treating me like a god and Ginger like a piece of garbage!" My mom is so shocked that her mouth drops open, and to be honest mine probably is too. I know Dustin thinks it's unfair how they treat me, but he nor I have ever said anything about it. "Well if she was able to do anything besides just sit there we'd treat her better!" dad retorts starting to get angry. "Let's go sis, they need some time to cool down." Dustin says grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.

 _Dustin Felicity 16, District 11 Citizen_

"Where are we gonna go now? There's still a whole hour before the Reapings start." Ginger asks as we walk down the street. " We'll go to your friend's Brooklyn's" I say. They'll enjoy seeing each other and, well, if I have to talk to Brook, then I will.

"Oh I'm so happy to see you guys!" Brook exclaims as she opens the door to her house. "Come in, come in. I was just getting ready for the Reapings." she says as she ushers us inside and closes the door behind us.

"Are your friends here sweetie?" Mayor Johnson asks in his deep voice. "Yea dad. We're just gonna go up to my room!" she says as we walk up the stairs. When she opens the door to her room I take in a deep breath. I've been here with Ginger before but everytime I come I'm amazed at how big her room is. "Now Dustin, you sit on my bed and _Gingy_ can help me get ready in my bathroom." she says as she grabs an outfit and pulls my sister into that _spa_ she called a bathroom.

After she dresses we go down and eat. Pancakes, sausage, bacon, and oranges. I wish that _I_ were mayor. "I hope you all don't mind." Brook says in her angelic voice. "Mind what, Brooke?" asks sis in between bites of pancakes. "I've planned an after party for when the Reapings are over to celebrate our friendship!" she says smiling her beautiful smile ear to ear. "Well, let's wait until _after_ the Reapings for that." replies my sister, being her usual shy and gloomy self.

 _Ginger Felicity 16, District 11 Citizen_

"Helloooo everyone!" sings our Escort, Hildy Umna. "I am so honored to be here in District 11!" she obviously lies. "As you know I'm here to pick the tributes for the thirty-second annual Hunger Games!" she shouts. "May the odds be ever in your favor!" she says in her ridiculous Capitol accent. "As always, ladies first." she says as she clicks her way over to the giant glass bowl. She dives her hand all the way down to the bottom and picks the very bottom one. Then she's back at the microphone calling out "Ginger Felicity!"

 _Dustin Felicity 16, District 11 Citizen_

No, no, no, this can't be! Not Ginger. NO! If only we were identical twins, then I could volunteer, volunteer, volunteer... That's it! I'll volunteer and make sure she gets back home! "Michale Opalie!" Hildy shouts the poor boy's name into the microphone.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream as I run up and give the crying Ginger a hug. "Oh, and you are?" HIldy asks. "I'm Dustin Felicity." I say becoming very stoney. "SIBLINGS?" she asks aghast. "Yes, and I'll make sure that District 11 has a winner this year!" I say into the mic right before we're ushered off stage.

 _Ginger Felicity 16, District 11 Tribute_

They let us have the same final goodbyes room since we're siblings. I sit there trying to stop crying as Brooklyn rushes in. How'd she get here before our parents? Oh, whatever.

"Oh no!" she says starting to cry. "This is all my fault! I jynxed you!" she says as I stand up and wrap her in a hug. "No you didn't Brook, it's fine, I promise." I say trying to calm her down. "Promise one of you will come home?" she says looking back between me and Dustin. "Yes." we say at the exact same time. "Okay...then take these." she say handing me and Dustin both identical bracelets made of very fine metal. "Use them as your were gonna be presents for you during the after party." she says giving me one last hug and Dustin a kiss on the cheek before saying how much she's sorry this happened to us and walking out.

As soon as the door closes it opens again but this time it's our parents. "This is all your fault!" my dad says as he brings his hand up and then down on my face, slapping me very hard. "Hey!" Dustin says as he stands up and punches dad back. "Dustin! How dare you hit your father!" my mom says in disgust. "Listen here b-", but he doesn't get to finish his sentence because the Peacekeepers heard the commotion and came into the room to get mom and dad out of here. "You might as well as die in that arena because we don't want either one of you now!" she says just before the door shuts and cuts her off. Dustin bends down and helps me up. He takes a look at my cheek. "It's gonna leave a bruise." he says before pulling me down on the couch to sit with him. He pulls me under his arm and we sit like this until Hildy tells us it's time to go.

 **A/N So here's the end! Next chapter is District 8! I hope you like the pairing and if you do(or even if you don't) tell me who you liked better! Who's you're favorite so far? I've got one but I won't tell! I didn't say it up there but I'll say it now, thanks to Kygunzrok for this pair! They were hard to write at first but once I got going it kind of just flowed. Anyways, here are the responses to your reviews from the D1 Reapings:**

 **xGred-Forgex: I'm glad you did submitted. I love Cable and Data!**

 **CelticGames4: So you liked Onyx better because he's more typical? Well, he does have a dark side. I'm so glad you're beta-ing for me!**

 **Guest, Red Roses: I'm so glad you liked the chapter and the formatting! As you can see I've decided to ditch a schedule and upload when I get inspiration.**

 **Josephm611: I'm glad I helped sort out the confusion on Ellie's POV. So you like Onyx better but you actually like them both? That's how alot of people have been.**

 **LX4: You prefer Onyx, so does everyone except Ellie's submitter. But you're all wrong if you think they're "run of the mill Careers" wait 'till you learn about that "Missy" Remmington mentioned.**

 **Kygunzrok: I'm glad you think they're both really good characters! As for Remmington being jelly, maybe a little but not to much. You're right about Onyx always being second-best in his parent's eyes, though, until now at least...**

 **A/N Well, I'm out of things to blabber about so have a good day(or night) and I'll see you guys in District 8! -E**


	4. District 8 Reapings

**A/N District 8! I am randomly choosing the Districts with an app on my phine so District 3 is up next. I hope to get both up today but I don't know and I'm not gonna worry about it. Anyways I would like to thank The Shanky Shark and ChocolateChipHomicide for these characters. So here they are.**

 _Neith Abbasi 17, District 8 Citizen_

As I wake up I look at my alarm clock, 8:15. That means I have an hour and forty five minutes to get ready and be at the Reapings. _Well, beter get started_ I think to myself as I stand up and walk towards the bathroom.

When I get done I go back to my room and put on a pair of blue jeans and a pale yellow tee. I don't see why people get dressed up for the Reapings, I mean twenty three kids are being sent off to die. After I get dressed I go and eat my "breakfast". It is really just leftovers from last nights stew. When I'm finished I look around, _mom and dad didn't even get TODAY off._

Whatever. I then take the leftovers and put them in a plastic bowl, _Luna is probably STARVING._ I then clean up and walk out of my house.

As I walk to town square I stop in an alley between the butcher's and the baker's. " _This is where I told her to come_ " I'm thinking when I hear the sound. Purrrrrrrrrrrrr. I turn around and there she is, Luna! "Hey girl," I say as I pull the lid off the bowl and let her chow down. Mom and dad said I can't have a cat but I still feed Luna and pet her everyday. She's my best friend. 'Well, I have to go to the Reapings now." I say as I stand up. "You take good care of yourself, okay? We'll meet here tonight before I have to be home." I say as I'm leaving the alley. Purrrrrrrrr is the last thing I hear before I'm walking back to the square.

"Helllllllllllllo, District 8! Today I'm here to pick the BRAVE warriors who will go into the thirty-second annual Hunger Games!" shouts Bianca Diant, our escort, into the microphone. "As always, ladies first" she says as she walks over to the big glass bowl. As she's fishing her hand around in the bowl you could hear a pin drop. She opens the envelope and reads, "Neith Abbasi"

 _Andy Fannor 12, District 8 Citizen_

"Sweetie?" my mom calls from downstairs. "Yes, mother?" I reply. 'You need to start getting ready for the Reapings." she says. "Okay!" I yell back. Darn, this book was just starting to get good too. It's about a boy and a girl who use rings and magic ponds to get to different worlds. Well, I'll just finish it after the Reapings. Since I already took a shower I just open my closet and pick out my best clothes. A pair of khakki pants, a pale green button down, and a pair of brown loafers. My mom and dad own a business here in 8 so we're pretty well off. I look in the mirror at myself, now I know I'm not the handsomest but I do look pretty nice today. I have red hair and green eyes and I'm about 4' 5'' with pale skin. _Well, enough narcissism_ I think to mysekf as I turn to go down stairs.

"Wow, honey you look nice!" my mom says as I enter the kitchen taking a seat at the dining table. "Thanks mom." I say as she brings me my plate of bacon, sausage, and eggs. My dad looks up from his paper and looks me straight in the eyes. "Don't worry son." he says," you won't get picked." This is my first Reaping and they both know I really scared, but I have to act brave for them. "I know dad." I say as I look back into _his_ eyes, I never noticed before but we have the exact same eyes. "Well, both of you need to eat my mom says as she hands my dad a plate. "Okay" we say in unison.

When we get to the square I walk over to the check in line and get my finger pricked. It actually wasn't that bad. I then walk over to the twelve year old males section and wait for Bianca to start. "Helllllllllllllo, District 8! Today... I zone out after this because I really don't care. "Neith Abbasi" I hear her yell out. Then a girl from the seventeen year old section walks up, she is digging her nails into her palms for some reason. "Hello Neith!" Bianca says trying to hand Neith the microphone but the girl just keeps walking to the back of the stage. "Hmmph, rude." Bianca says. "Whatever. Now for the boys." she says before walking over to the big glass ball. I start to panic but then reassure myself. _Your names only in there once._ I think to myself as she picks up a envelope and walks back to the podium. "Andy Fannor" she says into the mic.

 _Neith Abbasi 17, District 8 Tribute_

 _Poor kid,_ I think to myself as the boys in the twelve year old section make way for the guy, but he doesn't move for some reason. After about a minute of this the peacekeepers have to go over there and pick him up, because he still hasn't moved. When they set him down he snaps back into reality. He looks around, then starts to cry as he walks back towards me. "Ladies and gentlemen, Ditrict 8's tributes, Neith Abbasi and Andy Fannor! May the odds be ever in they're favor" Bianca says as we're ushered off stage.

They put me in a room to say goodbyes but my parents never do come. _I guess work is more important_ I think as Bianca and Andy come to get me for the ride to the Train Station.

 **A/N Well, there we have it! I know Neith didn't have much dialogue but she is very introverted and has no friends so get ovet it. Who did you like better, Neith or Andy? Who is your favorite out of all six that have been written so far? Who is your least favorite. Whoever can tell me what book I was referring to with Andy gets their favorite character saved from the Bloodbath. Time for the responding now,**

 **Josephm611: So you don't like the idea of siblings. I don't see how you get Ginger as whiny but hey we're all different. Well, I have another pair and they're up next so if you don't like them at least they'll be gone for a while.**

 **xGred-Forgex: So you like Dustin more but Onyx best? That seems to be how almost everyone is.**

 **Dinosaur-of-Fabulousness: I'm glad you like the idea of siblings because that's what D3 is! I'm sorry you don't really like Ginger and Dustin though, hopefully you'll like Data and Cable better.**

 **Kygunzrok: I'm so glad you think I did a good job! I tried really hard to make them like you wrote. :)**

 **ChocolateChipHomicide: Without looking at the forms as I'm writing this I don't think I have anymore abusive parents so you won't have to deal with that cliche' anymore. Dustin is meant to be the hero but I don't see where everone is getting Ginger being whiny.**

 **Mystical Pine Forest: You didn't like the tributes because they're to cliche', that's what everyone was saying. I liked them though, I guess different people different opinions you know.**

 **The Shanky Shark: I'm glad you like my writing! I feel so good when I get these reviews! So that makes 2 people that favor Ellie more than Onyx? :)**

 **Well, join me next time over in District 3! -E**


	5. District 3 Reapings

**A/N So I know I haven't posted in a few days but holidays (and just plain laziness XD) have prevented me from doing so. Anyways I'd like to think xGred-Forgex for submitting Data and Cable. If some of you don't like the siblings cliche' than don't worry there are NOT anymore in this story. Now that the A/N is done you can read!**

 _Data Bishop 13, District 3 Citizen_

"Bye Mrs. Lewis" I yell as I am putting on my rain coat. "Oh! Bye sweetie. Have a good day I'll see you tomorrow I suppose?" she says walking out of her living room. "Yes. When I get here I'll make you breakfast and then clean out your garage and finish the day by making your lunch." I say as I grab onto the doorknob. "Okay dear, see you tomorrow then." she says handing me my $5 for the day. "Okay bye." I say as I walk out the door making sure not to slam it so I don't hurt the old woman's ears. Now to begin my walk to the orphanage...

"Hey Data!" screams Cable as I walk through the orphanage doors, he's wrestling with the little kids. "I'm going to get ready for the Reapings!" I yell as I walk into the girls' bedroom. I come in and surprisingly no one is here. So I go over to my mattress and lift up the sheets, on the right side there is a slit and that's where I keep all my money. I pull it out and count it. $3650, just like it should be. I've been working this job for a two years now and I've saved every dollar Mrs. Lewis has given me. Cable said he has $9125 which means we're almost at the $13000 that we need to buy an apartment and get out of this orphanage!

"Data? Are you ready yet? There's only ten minutes 'till the Reapings!" Cable says as he knocks on the door. "No, give me two more minutes!" I shout back as I put the money back in it's place and open my drawer. I pull out a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt. I take a peak in the mirror and look at myself. I know I'm not pretty, but I still like to see what I look like. My brown hair is a mess and my hazel eyes give away that even though I'm only thirteen I'm no longer innocent like a child. Then of course, the burn that begins on my face and continues down to my right shoulder blade doesn't help either. Then all of a sudden a flood of memories enter my mind: _"Go honey, go!" yells my mom at my brother who grabs my hand and pulls me out of the living room. I'm only four so I start to scream and then him being only seven lets go of my wrist and starts crying also. That's when the explosion happened and Cable and me were blown backwards out of the house. Since we had hit the ground with such force it knocked us out, but the fire had licked my clothes and start to spread up my back and onto my face and if the fire fighters hadn't got there I would have had alot worse then a scar._

"Data! We only have five minutes to get to the Square!" Cable yells, snapping me from my daydreams, as he pounds on the door. "OK! I'm coming!" I yell as I turn and leave the room.

We walk up to the check in line at just the right time. I feel the little prick and then I'm walking over towards my best friend Bethany Gadget. When I walk up she looks over and wraps her arm around my neck and gives me a smile. I look over at her and do the same.

"Well hello District 3! It's an honor to be here to pick the two brave young warriors for this year's Hunger Games." our escort, Lime James, says. He's probably the most normal escort out of them all. The only weird thing about him being his hair that is dyed to match his name. "As usual, ladies first!" he says as he walks over to the big glass bowl. He stretches his hand down into the bowl and digs around a bit until he finds one and then he walks back to the mic. " Data Bishop" he yells.

 _Cable Bishop 16, District 3 Citizen_

"Cable! Get up." says my best friend Thomas as he shakes me. "Okay, okay" I say as I flip the cover off me and stand up to go to the showers. "Uggh, I hate Reaping Day. It's the day where twenty-three people are sentenced to death." I say as I rub the sleep out of my eyes. "At least we don't have to go to the factory" he says. "Whatever." I say as I grab my towel and walk out of the room towards the bathroom.

"Cable will you play with us?" asks one of the little five year olds here at the orphanage. "Of course!" I say as I scoop him up and them start to act like I'm a monster. "Ahh! Help!" he screams, making the other little kids run over and start to try to "fight" me. Then Data walks in and I scream "Hey Data!" trying to get her to come over here but she just says "I'm going to go get ready for the Reapings!" That's just like her, to never want to be around anyone. Well, whatever. "Cable let's go!" yells Thomas as he is almost at the door. "Okay just let me get Data!" I say as I put the kids down and walk towards the girls' room. "Data? Are you ready yet? There's only ten minutes 'till the Reapings!" I yell as I pound on the door. "No, give me two more minutes!" she yells back. That's when Thomas and Jillian walk back here to see what's taking so long.

"Sorry, Data's taking long again." I say as I look at Jillian. She's so pretty. Her dark red hair compliments her olive skin and brown eyes so well. Not to mention she is the smartest person in my year. "Hey, how're you doing?" she asks. "Good, good." I say as she takes off her watch and starts to take the back off it. "What're you doing?" I ask as I pound on the door again. "Data! We only have five minutes to get to the Square!" I yell. "OK! I'm coming!" she says as she opens the door and walks past me and my friends. "Now that that's done. Would you mind telling me what you were doing?" I ask Jillian as she is screwing her watch back together.

After we check in Data and Jillian walk off to the thirteen and fifteen year old girls' section and Thomas and I walk off to the sixteen year old guys' section. when we get there Lime James, our escort, starts his annual ramble. "Well hello District 3! It's an honor to be here to pick the two brave young warriors for this year's Hunger Games." "Sure it is." Thomas says under his breath. "As usual, ladies first!" he says as he walks over to the big glass bowl. He stretches his hand down into the bowl and digs around a bit until he finds one and then he walks back to the mic.

" Data Bishop" he yells. No...no...no. Not Data, not her, anyone but her. I look over at her and she's still emotionless. She starts to walk up to the podium. after she walks to the back of the stage I've made up my mind. I'll volunteer and make sure she stays safe and wins. "Well, after that _thrilling_ performance let's pick our male tribute!" he says with just a little to much sarcasm. He walks over to the bowl and reads out, "Cable Bishop!" that's when I start to yell out

"I Volun-" oh, well...whatever, I was gonna do it anyways. I walk up to the stage and continue right past Lime and grab Data's hand as I enter the Justice Building.

 _Data Bishop 13, District 3 Tribute_

I cannot believe this. Not just me, but Cable too. What are the odds of us both being reaped? They let us have the same final goodbyes room and I'm not surprised when Bethany walks in just as the Peacekeeper walks out. "I can't believe this!" she says as I stand up and pull her into a hug. "You are one of my only friends and now i'm gonna lose you too." she says in between sobs. "No you won't." Cable says as he stands up. "What?" she asks lifting her head up from my shoulder. "I promise you that she will get home." he says, "No matter what." She thinks about this for a second and then walks over to him and gives him a hug. "Thank you, I hope you don't break your promises." she says as she starts to wipe her eyes. "Don't worry, because I don't" he says. "Okay, well, I guess I'll see you in two weeks." she says as she pulls me into one last hug. "Good luck." she says as she leaves the room.

 _Cable Bishop 16, District 3 Tribute_

As soon as Bethany leaves in walks Jillian and Thomas. "I know you can do this dude." says Thomas. "Yea, I know you can make it back home." says Jillian backing him up. "Yea all you have do is grab a backpack and then get out of there and then-"."Guys listen!" I shout above them, "I'm not coming home, Data is." I say. "Oh." Thomas says. "Well..." Jillian stutters. "Well, I'm gonna go." he says as he starts to tear up. He walks out of the door and then Jillian turns to walk out the door, but I grab her hand and turn her around and kiss her. She looks startled but then she kisses me back. Data coughs and then we pull apart. "Oh sorry." Jillian says. "Gives us one minute." I say as I turn back to Jillian. I lean in and say, "I love you." "I love you too." she says as she pulls me back into a kiss. We kiss for a few moments and then the peacekeepers come in and pull us apart. "Bye, please come home!" she says. I just stand there and stare as the door closes and I can't hear her anymore. "Well, time to go." Lime says as he walks into the room. "Okay let's go." says Data as she grabs my hand and pulls me out the door.

 **A/N Well, there's the chapter! I hope you liked it. If you have any questions\comment\suggestions please review or PM me to ask. Next chapter is District 7. Well I'm done blabbering now, so bye. :) -E**


	6. UPDATE and Some Story

**A/N I'm so sorry, guys. I lost the applications** **back in January when I moved because** **I had to get** **a new computer when my old one got damaged in the moving process. I feel so terrible. So unless you the ones who submitted tributes can take the time and feel out the application again I think I'll have to end Unbreakable. But don't worry, I'll continue VC and** **try to start something up. Sorry, for the wait... :(**

 _Remus_ _Illium, Head Gamemaker_

I can't believe this! The rebels attacked DURING the Reapings. Now we're a day behind and only have four Reapings done. Plus, the President has asked for my appearance in his room. What am I gonna do? Snow is mad now, so my life is on the line. I'll have to do something BIG to make people forget this whole incident. I guess the only thing I can do is make something so astounding and shocking even Snow himself will be shocked. OH, I know! But it's risky. As I go to open the door to his office I hear something hit the floor and break and I cringe. For some reason though the door creaks when I open it and that catches Snow's attention. As he runs at me I just pray...

 _Cornelius Snow, President of Panem_

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yell at the cowering Remus.

"Sorry, Sir. I had no control over it. I promise if I could it wouldn't have happened." He says as quiet as a mouse, which just makes me angrier.

"YOU HAD NO CONTROL OVER IT! You're the Head Gamemaker for Christ's sake!" I yell, "and stop cowering like a dog, you imbecile."

"I had no idea they'd attack us during the Reapings." He says as he takes my command and straightens up to his full height. "I promise Sir that I will make people forget this whole experience. I already have something planned out."

"You better." I say as I take a seat at my desk, "because if not I can't ensure you'll have your job much longer."

"I promise Sir!" He says as he goes to leave the room.

"Oh, and Remus?" I say before he grabs the knob.

'Yes, Sir?" He asks puzzled.

"I don't like we have a pair of siblings fix that when you get the chance." I say, just testing his loyalty.

"Yes, Sir!" He says as he walks out of the room.

 **A/N So there you have it! I know it's short but I only wrote it to get the whole application issue out there. If you all can take the time to fill the forms out again I'll continue this story. (They're on my page) If not I guess it'll have to end here. Sorry, -E**


	7. District 7 Reapings

**A/N Ahh! He's alive! I know, I seems like I was dead for 6 months. But like I said in the last chapter: I had some technical difficulties. Anyways, after about TWO HOURS of going through every PM and review I have, I've found all but two of the tributes. Ginger and Dustin seem to have disappeared somewhere so Kygunzrok** **if you could go and fill out the form on my profile again it would be greatly appreciated, thanks. Also, it is important to note that this kinda** **happens before the last chapter. Anyways, here is District 7!**

 _Jessenia Hendley, 16 , District 7 Citizen_

'NiNi!", shouts Bay, my seven year old sister, as she flips my covers off me and jumps atop my stomach. "Daddy made us a big breakfast!" She says as she puts her hands out to show me just how big it is.

"Oh yay!", I say as I sit up and rub my eyes, "why don't you go set the table and I'll get dressed for the day."

"Okay, I will, you'll love it!" She says as she jumps off and runs out of my room giggling. I get up and pick out a pair of jeans and a sweater. My family isn't the richest one ever but we get along. I look in the mirror just to make sure I look presentable, today is the Reaping after all... oh, today is the Reaping. I've got my name in quite a few times to only be sixteen. But that's because I've had to take tesserae out for the last three years since dad can no longer work because of his injury. So, the odds aren't in my favor, but I know some people with even more.

"Nia! Come on down, we won't start without you!" I hear my other sister Wisteria yell. That's just like her. Always thinking of others. This is her second Reaping and she is completely terrified of them, but tries to still be optimistic.

"Ok!" I yell as I take one last glance at myself. I've got brown hair and green eyes. But since I work out in the lumber yard I've got toned muscles which aren't normally considered "hot" by the guys at my school. Who cares though, I've got friends and I don't need and more.

"Love you two!" My dad says as Wisteria and I leave the house. He and Bay will leave in a few but the actual kids have to be there a little before everyone else.

"Hey! What's up?" I hear my friend Coriander say as I am pulled from my thoughts.

"Nothin much you?" I ask in a playful tone.

"Oh you know, just about to be sent into a death fest." My other friend Angelica says.

"Oh my." Wisteria says when she hears this.

"Oh, sorry, kiddo." Angelica says sweetly as she pulls her into a hug, "You know I wouldn't purposely mean to hurt you, besides you're name is only in twice. There is no way you'll get picked." Wisteria pulls out of the hug and looks her in the eye, " Are you sure?" She asks.

"I promise." Angelica says as she pecks her on the forehead. Yea, even though they aren't, Angelica and Coriander treat Bay and Wisteria as if they were they're siblings.

"Now come on let's go." Coriander says as he grabs her hand and mine and we all walk the rest of the way in peace.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" Our escort, Sawyer Lemming, yells into the microphone. That might be a normal name right? It's because Sawyer is actually from District 7. He won the twenty-eighth games by playing up the Capitol, he didn't even kill anyone. However, he loved the Capitol so much he became an Escort, and to make things worse he volunteered for the Games so he doesn't understand the harshness of being Reaped. "I'm back again to pick two more tributes for the thirty second Hunger Games!" He yells into the microphone, " and maybe this year one of them will follow in my footste-" he gets interrupted as a Peacekeeper runs onto stage and whispers in his ear. "What?! Now? Where?" He unknowingly says into the microphone. "Okay, I'll tell them." He tells the Peacekeeper as he walks off stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'll have to postpone the Reaping until tomor-" then there's a loud bang and he falls to the floor with a huge hole in his head. Then all hell breaks loose.

 _Sawyer Holt, 14, District 7 Citizen_

As Sawyer, ironically, our Escort, falls to the floor dead the only thought that runs through my mind is find my family. All the kids are running around freaking out as guns go off, I'm just trying to stay clam and then I get snatched up by a Peacekeeper.

"Hey! Let me go!" I yell as he pulls me into the Justice building. There's already a girl probably sixteen or seventeen in looking angry and confused.

"What's happening?" She asks seeming a little T.O'ed.

"You've been Reaped" says the Peacekeeper.

"What!?" We both say in unison.

"Even though Sawyer is dead the Games are still continuing." He says stone-faced.

"You have to be kidding me" the girl says hopefully.

"No, the President himself said to go two kids and bring them here. You'll be able to talk to you're families over video when this whole thing calms down and you're both on the train." The Peacekeeper says as two others come up behind us and cuff us.

"Get moving!" The one behind the chick says as he prods her with his nightstick.

"Ok!" She says as we start the walk to the train station.

After ten minutes of walking and about fifty different security checks we get on the train and the now only other surviving Victor from Seven, Fern Adams, she is forty-six and won the third Games. She looks us up and down and asks us who we are. "I'm Sawyer Holt, age fourteen." I say as confidently I can.

"I'm Jessenia Hendley." The girl says still angry. "What're we doing here?" She asks.

"Well, you're here because you have been, unconventionally, Reaped. I know this probably seems unfair but I will fight as hard as I can to make sure one of you gets home." She says sadly. "You will video chat with your parents for your Final Goodbyes in an hour after the commotion back home calms down. It takes less than a day to get to the Capitol because we are so close, so just relax." She says as she turns to walks away.

"Relax!?" Jessenia shouts. "How am I supposed to relax when my family could be dead right now?"

"I have no idea, read a book, watch T.V, eat, I don't know. I'm sorry for the situation but don't get difficult with me, okay?" Fern asks in a stern, almost mother-like tone.

"Whatever." Jessenia mumbles as she walks off to what looks like the dining car. Now what am I supposed to do?

 **A/N So I definitely didn't plan rebels when I started this story. But that was an explanation** **for my really long break and the only way I could write the last chapter. So here they are? I know this is VERY unconventional but I wanted to make this interesting. I'll probably do one other District like this, the next one, Twelve. That's because some of these take place one after the other and the rebel force would seem pretty strong there in my opinion. Anyways, there it is, my great comeback! Please review and favorite, follow, etc! Thanks for all your support and waiting, -E**


	8. District 5 Reapings

**A/N So I know this is pretty early but I feel happy that I can write again. This is another unconventional Reaping. However, I said I would do Twelve last chapter, but when I looked at the character forms I realized one of them wouldn't work with that. SO, here is District 5!**

 _Elysia Kemm, 17, District 5 Citizen_

"Yeah, I know, Dad." I say as I hang the pay phone up. This deal has been planned for weeks. This was the first deal I organized myself and I'm probably not gonna be allowed to organize any more after it. We normally only deal with money and drugs but we recently got a shipment of guns in and Dad said I could plan the deal. What he doesn't know is that I've sold them to a radicalistic group by the name of the U.S.A.: The Underground Society of Anti-citizens. They said they need the arms for some big plan they have, but I don't deal with what happens after the selling, only the selling itself.

"Yo, Kemm! They're ready for you," says Jacques, the bodyguard my dad pays for.

Because, according to him, _"You're too young and feminine to protect yourself."_ He'll see someday, I'm just as capable as he is.

"OK, Jacques, stand outside the door and if anything sounds too bad, then you can come in," I say as I open the door on the back of the building we're at. It's about ten in the morning so I do have to be careful to not get seen.

"But… your father told me stay at your side at all times," he says, a little too hopelessly for a man that claims to be the toughest person you'll ever meet. I don't say anything, I just give him a cold glare, and he tries to resist but gives in. "Yes, ma'am," he says saluting. As I walk in the door, I shut it behind me and wait for my eyes adjust to the complete darkness of the room. When they do, I see a door on the other side of the room, a bookcase on both of the other walls, and on the side with the door, there is a couch with a man sitting on it.

"Hello, Mrs. Kemm," he says as he takes a puff of his cigar.

"Hello, Mr. Henderson," I say as I take a seat in the chair across from the couch. "So, as you already know, we have three different types of guns in this shipment: handguns, submachine, and assault rifles. There are fifty of each, so you'll be getting enough for the hundred men you told me about," I say, as some servant hands me a glass full of something.

"Yes, well, as you know this is a dangerous business and many people your father has been working with recently have been caught or found dead after they dealt with him," he says still puffing away at his cigar.

I cringe as he mentions this because it's true; for some reason the last four deals that have happened, the other party has been caught soon after. I don't know how but the police keep busting them. This is not good for business, but I prepared a counterargument.

"Yes, however, this has no correlation with our group. You know around this time of year the Peacekeepers crack down on security because the Capitolites that are swarming around," I say brisk, but firm.

"I guess you're correct," he says setting his cigar down in a tray. "Go get the contract Cecelia," he says to the woman who gave me the wine earlier.

"Contract?" I say puzzled. We hadn't agreed on any contract over the phone.

"Yes, something we whipped up that says if we are at any time found out by the cops we have your permission to give them your "groups'" names," he says with a little too much arrogance for my liking.

"I don't know about this…" I say, as the woman, Cecelia walks into the room with a manila folder.

"Well, if you won't sign I'll take it as a threat, refuse the deal, and turn you in," he says with a smirk. This is bad, because now I'm being blackmailed into selling him the guns.

"OK," I say, giving in.

"Good," He says signing the document and passing me the pen. After going through all the shipping and stuff we get done about one o'clock. So I have about thirty minutes to get home and change for the Reapings.

When I get there, Dad's not home, so I take off my clothes and put them under the floorboards, which is where we keep our deal clothes and our stash of money. Then I go get dressed in a black t-shirt and some old pants. I take a peek in in the mirror, and look myself over. I have brown hair and hazel eyes, which my friend Jason is always calling "beautiful," which I know is just sarcasm. Whatever, I don't have time for looks anyways. I leave the house and start to run to the town square. Lucky for me, though, Jason appears beside me and he starts up a conversation.

"What's up beautiful?" he says laughing. He knows I hate it when he calls me that.

"Nothing much meat head," I say rolling my eyes. He knows what I do, but we don't talk about it, which is fine, because I like having someone to talk to that's not somehow involved in the business.

"What have you been doing? The bags under your eyes look like they just went grocery shopping," he says laughing. It's true, I haven't slept since yesterday morning.

"Eh, you know," I say awkwardly.

"Oh…" he says. We don't talk much from there.

 _Nicola Garcia, 15, District 5 Citizen_

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" I say as I shut the door behind me. I've decided to go out and take a walk around town. Even though today is the Reaping, I always try to find the beauty in everything, and if something is unusually dark, I take it as a challenge. As I walk down the street, my friends Thomas, Seth, and Auburn run up to me.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Auburn asks as he wraps his arm around my shoulder. Which almost makes my knees buckle because he plays lots of sports at our school so his arms are huge.

"Oh, nothing much, you know, just trying to find some beauty in the world." I say, shrugging his arm off playfully.

"Today is probably not the best day for that." Thomas says. He is really smart but only cares about the facts, so sometimes he can kinda be a killjoy.

"Yea, that's why I'm doing it. It's kinda like a game." I say.

"A game?" He says puzzled.

"Yeah, a game. I try to find beauty in especially dark situations," I say, giving him a smile.

"Sounds pretty boring!" Seth says, laughing. He's the prankster of the group and is always cracking jokes. "What time do you have to be home?" he asks as he clutches his stomach.

"I don't. I already got dressed for the Reapings, so I'm just gonna stay out till they start at one thirty," I say as I look at my watch, it's one right now. When I look up they are all looking over at old Mr. Brown's house.

"I don't understand why he hasn't kicked his bucket yet. His wife and children all died from the same disease," Seth says quietly, "I mean that would suck."

"Well, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger I guess," I say, trying to make them happy again.

"Sure…" Auburn says sheepishly.

"I suggest we get going," Thomas says, "This is a bit creepy."

"Yeah, let's go," I say.

When we get to the Square it's already one fifteen, so we sign in and go stand in our section. After what seems like forever of hearing Seth's corny jokes, our escort, Lola Reese, walks up to the mic. Apparently, she used to help run the Games, but got bored and wanted to see the Districts, so she became an Escort. It's kind of inspiring.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" she says into the microphone. "I'm here to pick the tributes of District Five for the thirty-second annual Hunger Games!" she says, a little too happily. Even I know that the Reapings are terrible. "So let's just get started!" she says as she goes to walk over to the glass bowls.

"Stop!" Someone from the back screams. We all turn around to see a guy with a microphone standing on one of the registration tables. Peacekeepers start moving toward him and he panics and starts speaking really quickly, "The Games are a terrible thing and a group called the U.S.A. is fighting to stop them! I'm sorry Lola but you're partly responsible for this massacre, so you will have to pay for it." He then picks a gun up from the table he's on, aims, and fires. There's a loud bang and we all turn around and see Lola try to scream, but the bullet goes through her head before sound can come out. Then everyone freaks out. People are running around, and when I turn to talk to my friends, they're gone. Then, a Peacekeeper grabs my hand and pulls me into the Justice Building.

 **A/N So I know this was kinda long which is why there was a cliff hanger. But don't worry because the story is basically like District Seven after that. Anyways, I forgot to last chapter so I want to give credit to CelticGames4 for Nia and ChocolateChipHomicide for Sawyer. I also want to give WizardDemigodGladerGatekeeper for Elysia and a Guest, Dusk, for Nicola. I hope you guys liked this and this is the last Reapings where Rebels interfere. Also, the first person to tell me who wrote the song that I referenced with Nicola gets a save from the bloodbath. This is the second and last save I'm giving out, so react fast! The next Reapings will be Twelve and I know you guys will love the characters, they're great. Please review, and to help you with that here are some questions to answer:**

 _1\. How do you feel about Elysia? What about her job?_

 _2\. How do you feel about Nicola? Is he too optimistic?_

 _3\. Which of the two do you like best?_

 **Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter and bye-bye for now!** **-E**


	9. District 12 Reapings

**A/N So what's up? I already posted this on the summary for the story but I'm going on a Hiatus for Victors' Compendium because of writers' block and the fact Unbreakable is my main project anyways. Here is the District Twelve Reapings! I really like these characters because they were both detailed. I wanted to do these last chapter but one of them wouldn't work with that. So I'm doing them now! Give thanks to Mistycharming for Marian and ChocolateChipHomicide for Flint. Take it away District Twelve!**

 _Marian LaVenture, 15, District 12 Citizen_

I wake up to the whirring of the oh-so familiar sewing machine downstairs. This is how it is most days: I wake up, help mom and dad sew whatever orders they need me for, go to school, hang out with my friends, then end the day by going to sleep. But today is different; today is the Reapings. I'm not blindly optimistic, but I'm definitely not a pessimist, so when everyone else is sulking around during the day today, I plan on going around, handing out some plain t-shirts. Mom wasn't so sure about this because we could probably sell them, but I saved up some of my money and then bought the shirts to give out. It's because here in District Twelve, many people are very unfortunate and have maybe one or two sets of clothes. Since I'm so blessed, I wanna help them. My friends Rebecca and Callie, who are daughters of the cobbler and baker, respectively, have decided to do something along these lines and hand out cheap shoes and bread. It's not much, but we know it helps.

"Ria! Wake up!" my brother, Carter, yells from downstairs. Carter's nice and everything, but he's stubborn, just like me and my mom. Sometimes, there's a lot of tension in the house, but he's also a prankster so the tension usually doesn't last long.

"I already am! Be down in a few!" I shout back as I throw my covers off. I go and pick out a pale yellow dress with a flared bottom and some white flats for the day. When I get done, I try to decide what to do with my hair, but since my hair goes all the way to my waist and has as many waves as an ocean, _or what I think an ocean would look like_ , I decide to just leave it down. I pick up the thirty shirts I bought and put them in a bag that I made about two years ago that has a big "M" on it.

Then, I walk down the stairs, ready for the day. When I get there, I look around and see no one, but I still hear the sewing machine, so I put my bag by the front door and go see what they're working on. When I walk in, I see Mom, Dad, and Carter all working on some big elaborate dress. "What is it?"

"Oh! I didn't even notice you were there, honey!" Mom exclaims as she gets up and leads me back into the kitchen.

"What was that, Mom?" I ask still confused.

"Oh! I guess we forgot to tell you!" she says, giggling as she pulls out a chair and sits me in it. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, mom, I'm ready," I say, rolling my eyes sarcastically.

"Carter's getting married!"

"What! That's great!" I exclaim, genuinely happy for him.

"That was the dress we're working on for Hannah. Oh! You haven't eaten have you!" she questions me as she goes and gets me a plate of eggs, sausage, and toast. "Eat up! You'll need your energy if you plan on handing out all those shirts," she states quite matter-of-factly as she starts back toward the sewing room. "Love you honey!"

"Love you too, mom" I shout over the noise. Then, I dig into my breakfast.

 _Flint Overbrook, 16, District 12 Citizen_

When I wake up, the first thing I notice is the complete silence in my house. In most houses, you can hear the sounds of children running, mothers cooking, fathers getting ready for work; it's an overall happy experience. But my house is different. It's not like I have terrible parents or anything. Definitely not that. But six months ago, my mother had two twins, Maisy and Dillan, and ever since then, my house has been turned upside down. See, my mom was supposedly too old to have children, forty-five, so giving birth at this stage in her life has put a lot of stress on her physically. Plus, the babies are weak from malnourishment because my mom is bed-ridden and can't work. So, my dad and I are almost always working, but it's still not enough. However, we keep trying, which is why I'm up at six A.M. on a Sunday morning to go clean the Mayor's house.

When I finally get enough willpower to leave the warmth of my bed, I try to be as quiet as possible so I don't wake the babies. I dress and eat a piece of bread without making a sound, which I consider a feat. But just as I'm about to open the door, my foot hits the broom, which falls on to the floor and makes, what I feel like, is the loudest sound I've ever heard. I don't move a muscle for at least a minute to make sure they didn't wake up, and when I'm sure, I pick the broom up and get out of there as quickly as I possibly can.

At the Mayor's house, I go through my usual rounds of sweeping the one long hallway that takes up most of the back of the house. Then, I dust all the art they have in there. I've always liked this one painting that has a father playing with two children because I think I'd make a great father myself. Then, I tidy up the Mayor's room by making his bed and cleaning his bathroom. While I'm cleaning the shower, the maid, Elisa, comes in and starts laying out his clothes and cleaning products.

"I've never taken a shower before. Have you?" she asks as she gets some shampoo out of the closet.

"No, living in the Seam, I've never taken a bath that had running water before."

"Oh. My parents were born in the Seam, but they had to sell me to the Mayor because my mother got sick and the cure was extremely expensive."

"Well, do you get to visit them on weekends or something?" I ask, actually curious about this topic now.

"No, but when I have free time I like to paint or read. Plus, the other maids play a mean game of Bridge." She says, giggling.

"Oh, ha-ha. I like art, too. I don't have much time for it anymore but I use to paint."

"Why don't you have time for it anymore?"

"I have a pair of twin siblings that were born six months ago, and ever since the birth, my mom hasn't been able to work. So, my dad and I have been working twice as much."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. At least you don't have to work in the mines yet." She says, trying to be sympathetic, but for some reason, mentioning the mines just makes me upset. She must notice this because after this she stops talking, finishes, and leaves. I follow her lead and get done quickly after. Since I've done my job I now have two hours before the Reapings. I would usually go work at the local tavern but since it's Reaping Day they're closed. I guess I'll just take a stroll.

I walk through Town Square and see all the preparations they're making, like putting up the screen for the promo they play year after year and moving the two glass bowls into place. Then I walk down main street and look in the shop windows. The Baker has wonderfully colored cakes out, the Cobbler has some pretty fancy shoes, and my favorite one, the Tailor has some nice clothes laid out. The reason I like the Tailor so much is because they have a window where you can look in and see them working. Today, they are apparently working on some kind of dress. It's probably a wedding dress. I wish I could live in Eight because I love clothing: the textures, colors, everything about it! Most people don't get to leave their District, though, so I guess I'll have to be just happy with dumb, old coal.

Just as I'm thinking this, the door of the shop swings open and a girl, the Tailor's daughter assumedly, comes out and walks right into me.

"Ow!" the girl yelps as she drops a bag she has in her hands.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," I say, trying to grab it in mid-air, unsuccessfully.

"It's OK," she says as she picks the bag up. She looks me over and then reaches in the bag and pulls out a blue t-shirt. "Here, I am trying to hand out t-shirts today, so people won't feel as bad about the Reaping," she says with a genuine smile.

"Thank you," I say as I fold it and put it in my coat pocket.

"Oh! Becca! Callie! Come over here!" she yells at two girls as they come out of the Cobbler's and Baker's. They walk over and she tells them, "I think this is our first case."

"Oh, OK!" says the girl who came out of the Cobbler's. She has hair the color of caramel, which I find really soothing. She hands me a nice pair of dress shoes and says, "My father made these and I want to give you a pair."

"Oh wow. Thanks," I say, putting them in my other pocket.

The girl from the Baker's reaches into what looks like a cooler and pulls out a loaf of bread. "Give this to your family so you can have a good meal after the Reapings." This is probably the nicest thing I've ever held in my hands, so I have no choice but to put it in my pocket and pull the girl into a hug.

"Thank you so much. My family really needed this," I whisper into her ear.

"My pleasure. I'm blessed, I just wanted to help some who aren't," she whispers back and we pull apart.

"Thank you all. Bye!" I say, almost in tears now, as I turn around and walk home.

When I get home, I get dressed, deciding to wear the shirt and shoes the two girls gave me, sneak a bite in of the bread the third girl gave me, and then put the rest in the oven. I kiss Maisy, Dillan, and Mom. Then the Town Square bell rings and I leave the house.

 _Marian LaVenture, 15, District 12 Citizen_

Becca, Callie, and I spend the rest of the afternoon handing out _shirts, shoes, and sweets_ , something _I_ came up with. When we get home, Mom asks how it went and I tell her we handed out all thirty of each item. She cheers. Then, we all eat lunch and I head out again, this time for the Reapings.

When I walk out the door, Becca and Callie do so too.

"I can't believe we handed out all thirty!" Callie chirps as she does some cute, little dance.

"Yeah, and the first one, that boy, was kinda cute. What'd you think, Ria?" Becca asks between giggles.

"Oh, stop it, Becca!" I yelp as I can actually feel my face redden. I've never had a boyfriend before.

"Fine, OK," she says as we come upon the Square. We check in and go to the fifteen year-old girls' section and wait for the ceremony to start.

After a while, the Escort, Lia Opal, comes out and starts talking, "Welcome, one and all, to the Reapings for the Thirty-Second Annual Hunger Games!" Then she lets the promo they play every year start. Callie, Becca, and I whisper during this because we've already watched it three times before. Once it ends she turns and starts back up again. "Now, let's choose the tributes. Ladies first!" She walks over to the big glass bowl picks the very top one and unfolds it. Then she walks back and calls out the name: "Marian LaVenture!"

WHAT!? HOW COULD THIS BE? I"VE NEVER TAKEN TESSERAE IN MY LIFE! I ONLY HAD FOUR SLIPS IN. I look to my left and see Becca tearing up, which is what Callie who is on my right is probably doing, too. Well, I need to act strong, for them and for me. I put on a smile and walk up to the stage.

"Why hello!" Lia says as she pats me on the back. I go and take a seat.

 _Flint Overbrook, 16, District 12 Citizen_

"Marian LaVenture!" Lia chirps into the microphone. There's a few seconds of pure stillness and then the girl who gave me the shirt from earlier walks out of the fifteen-year-old girls' section. That sucks. Why do nice people have it so terrible? She walks up there with a SMILE on her face, though. She must already be planning on how to get home.

"OK. Now for the boys!" Lia shouts as she struts over to the glass bowl and picks one somewhere in the middle. "Porter Newsome!"

"NO!" shouts the Mayor as he stands up. "That is my twelve year-old son!"

"I'm sorry sir, rules are rules," She says without the least bit of sympathy.

"Anyone who will volunteer will have their family taken care of, by me, for the rest of their lives," he shouts frantically. This takes a second to register, but when it does about five guys, including me, call out that they volunteer. It's a race up to the stage. Some guys start shoving each other, but I just avoid everyone and actually make it up there first. "Thank you! What is your name? I will go get your family and bring them to live with me right away." The mayor asks me.

"Flint Overbrook, sir," I say as he pulls me into a hug.

"Thank you, Flint. I promise they'll be taken care of."

"Ok, thanks."

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, here are your tributes for the Thirty-Second Hunger Games! Marian LaVenture and Flint Overbrook!" Lia shouts as people obligingly applaud.

 _Marian LaVenture, 15, District 12 Tribute_

I'm taken into a room and a few seconds later, Mom, Dad, Carter, Hannah (his fiancé), and our older sister Beth run in the room. Mom and Dad talk to me first.

"It's gonna be OK sweetie," Mom says as she sits down and starts stroking my hair.

"Yeah, we love you, and I seriously think you can win. You're fast and know how to use knives from cooking and sewing," he says, more to himself than me. They both hug me, say "I love you", and leave.

Then, Carter, Hannah, and Beth walk up.

"Oh, sis," Beth says in tears as she pulls me into a hug. She's married to the mayor's son, not the one who got Reaped (gross) so I don't see her as much, but we are still sisters after all.

"Listen Ria," Carter says sternly, "You're the toughest person I know and I know you can win. So do it."

"Ok, I'll try," I say as we all sit together in a hug until the Peacekeepers come and get them. As soon as they leave, Becca and Callie walk in.

"No! Not my one of my best friends!" Becca cries as she falls onto me.

"I don't wanna lose you!" Callie shouts as she sits down beside me. It takes everything in me but I have to be stern.

"HEY, LISTEN!" I yell, surprisingly loud. "I love you guys but you can't be sad for me. I'm gonna try and if I lose; well, keep helping people like we did today."

"Ok," Becca sighs as she sits up. We talk about regular stuff till they leave.

 _Flint Overbrook, 16, District 12 Tribute_

As soon as I sit down, I'm back up again, being pulled into a hug by Dad.

"Son, you couldn't have made me more proud," he says as he lets go.

"I did it for you all, dad."

"I know son, I know. Thanks to this, your mom and the twins will be able to eat and grow healthy again."

"That's all I want, Dad."

"Just promise me the arena won't change you Flint."

"I promise Dad, it won't."

"Ok, I love you son." He pulls me into another hug, and then he is made to leave by the Peacekeeper. Lia and Marian come to get me and we get on the train.

 **A/N So this is the longest chapter I've written, ever. It took me like two hours to write, lol. But I'm trying to be more descriptive and flesh their personalities out more. So tell me if I did a good job! Anyways, here are the questions for the reviews:**

1\. Do you like Marian? What do you not like about her?

2\. Do you like Flint? What about his interaction with Marian?

3\. Which do you like better and why?

 **That's all for now, bye! P.S. I have no idea what the next Reapings will be, so I guess you'll just have to suffer! *Maniacal Cackle* Lol, but for real I don't know so sorry. Bye, ~E**


	10. District 4 Reapings

**A/N SO, I know it's been a while but I have the reasons. I went to Kings Island and now I have a sinus infection. But I really want to keep you guys happy so I'm writing anyway. Also, if you didn't catch my drift in the Update chapter then I'm just gonna point it out; Remus is going to try to change the arena and shock everyone, but I'm gonna let you guys decide the new one! So go vote in the poll on my page. ALSO, PLEASE READ THE END A/N BECAUSE I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! Anyways, here is District 4, and I know it's not too great because I was only able to write like a paragraph or two at a time and couldn't get the flow started. Lol, whatever, just read now…**

 _Kaden Bader, 16, District 4 Citizen_

"I know Augusta, but it's not fair!" I yell as I stand up.

"Listen, Kaden. Your parents love you but they still love Cassius, also," she says as she tries to pull me back into my place.

"No," I say shrugging her hand off. "I just don't understand. He missed his chance to volunteer and yet when I say I'm going to they still treat us the same. I don't see the fairness in that."

"I know, but you know they love you and after you do volunteer then you'll show them that you are the better brother. Now, get down here and sit with me."

"Fine, I guess you're right," I say as I lay down beside her. We've been on the beach for about two hours now, and I left a note saying I'd be back by Reapings, so whatever. It's only like three in the morning anyways. Once we've both settled in she puts her head on my chest and we drift off to sleep.

 _Olga Harlow, 18, District 4 Citizen_

 **UMP! UMP! UMP!**

Have you ever noticed that when you're dancing, and I mean when you're REALLY dancing, you don't seem to see anything else? Well that's how I am at this really cool party until my friend Ossi walks up and taps me on the shoulder.

"I know we're having fun Olga, but we need to get to the training center. I want to get in, like, an hour before the Reapings," she says, a little annoyed. I told her I was ready twenty minutes ago.

"Fine, let me just get my purse," I accidentally slur as I walk over to the corner where the purses are. But mine isn't there. I start to look around and I see that one group of girls that's led by Katie Arlen. I hate her so much, she thinks she's so cool because her dad is rich, plus she stole my purse. Well, I heard she can't even get anyone, so who cares?

I walk over to her and when I get there I ask her what she's doing. "What the heck are you doing, trying to steal my purse? I know you wanna be me but that doesn't mean you have to steal my stuff."

"Puh-lease," she remarks handing me the purse back. "I don't need your dirty purse, we just wanted to see if you had any make-up, but of course the only thing you had was…nothing because you're poor."

"I'm definitely not, I wouldn't be here if I was," I say through gritted teeth as I'm getting angry now.

"Whatever, tramp," Oh no. She did not just call ME a tramp! I'm not taking that crap. I grab her fake hair and punch her right in the nose job. "Oh my god!" she screams as she falls onto the floor with a bloody nose.

"I am not a tramp. Now, get off your high horse and stop being a- "

"OK! Well, we're gonna go now," says Ossi as she grabs my arm and pulls me away.

"Hey, I was just about to tell her off," I say, a little upset.

"Well, you aren't anymore. We were gonna go practice but since there's only, like, thirty minutes until Reapings, just go get dressed and meet me at the Square."

"Ok," I say as we part ways and I go onto my street.

 _Kaden Bader, 16, District 4 Citizen_

When Augusta and I wake up, we say goodbye and both go get ready for the Reapings. I walk home angry, still mad at my dad for treating me like a child. When I get home I get dressed and then walk back out the door without saying goodbye. I'll see them after the Reapings when I'm not mad anymore.

When I get there, I check in and go and stand in my spot. I zone out during the speech and just make sure I look alright. I have tanned skin from living in District 4, wavy, blonde hair, and dark brown eyes. I am wearing a blue button up and some khakis; I have to look nice for sponsors after all. When I look up I realize I missed the girls' Reapings because a girl is now standing on stage who is actually quite pretty. She's wearing a light green dress and has her brown hair curled. She is pretty tan, also, and has bright green eyes.

"James Barnett!" I hear called out. I assume this is the male tribute's name and so I call out my line.

"I volunteer!"

 _Olga Harlow, 18, District 4 Tribute_

After Kaden and I shake hands we are sent into our goodbyes room and then my Mom, Dad, and brother walk in.

"Honey, I'm gonna miss you while you're away but I know you can do it!" my mom says as she gives me a hug and a kiss.

"Yea, I love you sis, and I know you can do it," my brother, Rory, says.

"I know you've got this in the bag honey, but be careful and remember all that you've learned," my dad says as he pulls me into a hug. Then they all leave the room and Ossi comes in.

"I know you can do it! No one has trained harder than you."

"Thanks Os," I say as I pull her into a hug. Then we talk about random stuff until she's told to leave.

 _Kaden Bader, 16, District 4 Tribute_

Mom, Dad, and Cassius come and visit me first.

"Honey! You did it!" my mom cries as she pulls me into a hug. "I'll miss you but know you can do it."

"Well, maybe not," Cassius says.

"Oh shut up," I say as I turn to my dad.

"I'm proud of you son," he says, smiling. That's when I pass out.

 **A/N So I know it's probably pretty bad but I'm sick, so have mercy! Anyways, the important news is that I'm dropping the slip system. I like the idea but want to be able to plan when I'm away. Also, I'm now instating the sponsor system. So here is how it goes:** You earn points by doing any of these things:

Favorite\Follow me and the story (2 Points)

Submitted a Tribute (3 Points)

Review- Depending on Length (1-3 Points) _This starts this chapter. All others before are just appreciated._

PMing with me advice (1 for sending, 2 if I use it)

You can spend points on these things:

Small Food or Drink Item(s) (1 Point)

Small Weapon (2 Points)

Medium Food or Drink Item(s) (3 Points)

Medium Weapon (4 Points)

Large Food or Drink Item(s) (5 Points)

Large Weapon (6 Points)

Any other thing can be negotiated on if you ask me.

Also, each gift includes a note so make sure you tell me what the note says when you decide to sponsor. Plus, if you want you can pool your guys' points together. I'll keep track so don't worry about that. If you want to know how many points you have you can check my profile. I'll put anyone who has reviewed the last 4 chapters on there, so if I forget you just PM me and I'll put you up.

 **So that's all for now, I think. Remember to go vote in the poll, and yes, it's blind, so you won't know until the day of the Games. Mwahahah! Sorry, but I want to make sure you keep reading, lol. :)**

 **Anyways, goodbye for now, thanks for reading ~E**


	11. District 10 Reapings

**A/N So this is the third time I've deleted the whole chapter and rewrote it. I hope you all like it this time because I'm done. Also, remember to go vote in the polls for which arena because I only had like six people vote. Anyways, I just wanted to let you all know I have everything up until the Games planned and I know you'll like it all. Thank Josephm611 for Giles and Red Roses 1000 for Orchid. Also, I'd like to give a shout out to Declan42's story: Campaign - The 103** **rd** **Annual Hunger Games. He's only written the first chapter but that's because it is an SYOT and he is accepting tributes. Sadly, it's almost closed but I still recommend reading along with me. :) Anyways, here are the District 10 Reapings!**

 _Giles Sheppard, 18, District 10 Citizen_

"WHOA!" I hear from the crowd as the knife I just threw lands in the dead center of the target. I'm in first place and there's only one round left. I might just win this one, again. I'm not cocky, I just have a natural talent for throwing knives. The other two remaining guys throw and do fairly well but not as good as me. It's my turn again, and I line up, aim, and throw. Surprisingly, it lands in the blue, but it doesn't matter, I'm still thirty points ahead.

After the other two throw I'm still ahead and the host, this cool guy named Bo, comes up and announces me as the winner. "Ladies and gentlemen, please give a round of applause for your winner of the contest… Giles Shepard!" he shouts as everyone stands up and claps. We aren't in a stadium, but there are bleachers on both ends of the pitch so I do a three-sixty and wave. "And as reward here are all the entry fees, minus the ten percent that we take so we can host more contests. Which by the way folks, will take place in one week," he says as he hands me my victory envelope and pats me on the back. "See you then, you dirty animals!" he says laughing, but basically most of the people are already up out of their seats and walking out of the place.

"Well, I thought it was funny Bo, see ya next week," I say as the two other finalists walk up. One is some guy I've never talked to before but have seen a few times here. The other is my best friend Raoul. He's the same age as me and we always do this contest together.

"Thanks Giles, but it's alright, I'm not here to make them laugh, only to be a host," Bo says, a little disappointedly, as he walks off.

"Good job out there, but next time you won't beat me," the guy who came in second, says as he shakes my hand, a little roughly, I might add. Then he turns around and walks off.

"What was that?" Raoul asks as we start to walk out ourselves.

"I have no idea."

"Well, we should probably get to your house, I brought clothes for the Reapings so I'll just walk with you."

"Ok, but I promised mom if I won I'd stop by the butcher's and pick up some beef for dinner tonight afterwards."

"Ok, but remember, Reapings start at three and it's one thirty now."

"Yea, yea, I know."

 _Orchid Parks, 14, District 10 Citizen_

"Hey! Orchid, wake up!" yells someone from down the hall. I don't know who would wake me up, but they better have a good reason. I was in the middle of a dream, about- well, it doesn't matter what it was about.

"OK, give me a sec!" I yell back as I flip the cover off my body. I look around the room and see that Gillo is already up. Gillo is my younger brother who is always awake and dressed at eight o'clock, even on weekends. Some people may be weirded out by having to share a room with they're thirteen-year-old brother, and I was one of them at first, but I'm wasn't about to complain to my sister, and it hasn't been that bad.

I hear a knock at the door and look over to see Gillo standing there. He and I look quite a lot alike, we both have blonde hair and blue eyes, with mine going down to my waist. Plus, we both have blue eyes, however mine have flecks of hazel also.

"I needed to get a book and tell you Roama said you better be in there in five or you're gonna get it," he says completely disinterested. I know as well as he does Roama, my older sister, won't do a thing. When it comes to discipline she's all bark and no bite. But I don't wanna add any more stress on her, so I get ready anyways.

I get out of bed and pick a small light blue dress. I brush my hair and then put on some flats. We definitely aren't rich, but Roama likes for us to look nice when we need to. I grab the small bracelet my mom gave me when I was ten and put it on. It was hers and ever since that awful day when we woke up and she and dad were gone I've worn it. It has a silver O and a golden P on it. I know it's fake silver and gold but I still wear it. Her name was Olive Parks and since we have the same initials it's like its mine also. All it is, is a way for me to pay tribute.

Well, I know I daydream a lot but I really do need to go eat. When I go into the kitchen they are all waiting on me, Roama, Gillo, and Rosy, my other older sister.

"Thanks for joining us, Ms. _I need my sleep_ ," Rosy laughs. "Now come on, I'm starving."

"Ok," I say as I sit down and then,

"Finally, let's eat," Rosy nearly yells as she grabs her fork and digs in.

 _Giles Shepard, 18, District 10 Citizen_

After Raoul and I buy the beef from the butcher we decide to take a stop at the tailor's where my girlfriend Vera works. It must be a slow day because when we walk in Vera turns around, sees me, runs and then jumps into my arms. We've been dating about two years and I can honestly say I'm in love with the most perfect person in the world.

"I didn't think we'd get to see each other until after the Reapings!" she exclaims as she pulls out of the kiss we were in.

"Yea, but we came into town to buy meat from the butcher and since we were so close I figured we'd stop by." I say pointing over to Raoul who's browsing the men's pants.

"Hey Raoul," she says as she walks back around the counter. He just waves without turning around. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Since today is Reapings I can leave early! So that means I can close up shop and we can all hang at your place."

"Oh, woohoo! But are you sure you can leave the store when it's this busy?" I ask motioning around the empty store.

"Eh, who cares?" she asks as she puts her timecard in the out position.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

"Ok, let's go. Hey, Raoul! We're leaving!"

"Oh, Ok!" he says dropping the pair of pants he was looking back on their shelf. "I was wondering how long it'd take you to get her out of here," he says with a smirk.

 _Orchid Parks, 14, District 10 Citizen_

"Okay, well I promised Ella I'd meet her at her house so we could walk to the Square together. So I'm gonna leave early," I tell the three as I close the door to our small house. It might not be extremely large but Roama got it for us after the incident and it's good enough for me.

After about ten minutes I end up at Ella's house. Ella is my best friend and we always stick together. She's always cheerful and loves to make me laugh. Like yesterday when I feel down into some mud at the farm we worked at, she didn't help me up, she went got the hay and dumped it on me. Then like five cows were shoving their faces all over me trying to get the hay. It was hilarious.

"Oh hey!" she says opening the door a few seconds after I knocked. "Come in, come in. We just had lunch, do you want any?" she asks shutting the door behind me and ushering me throughout her house.

"No thanks, we ate a late breakfast. I was just planning on watching you get ready and then walking to Reapings together."

"Oh, Ok. Give me like ten minutes."

After like thirty minutes of her getting ready we are finally walking out her front door. "Ok, bye mom, bye dad! See you after while," Ella says as she shuts the door and we walk down her front steps. "They love me and I love them, but it's like, I'll be back in a little while so we don't have to have a ceremony, you know?"

"Yea, I guess," I say, not really knowing how to say I didn't.

"Oh, I didn't mean to sound rude Orchid, I was just saying," she says after she sees my face.

"It's ok, I know you didn't mean it in a mean way."

"Yea, I really didn't."

"I know… whatever… let's go" I say trying to get her in a good mood again.

 _Giles Shepard, 18, District 10 Citizen_

The three of us finally get home and I give my mom the beef I bought and put the rest in my mattress. I've been saving up my winnings for a ring and hope to propose to Vera after our final Reapings today. After that the three of us play a game of "Never Have I Ever" while we walk back to the Square. It takes us all the way up to where we get our fingers pricked until we have to stop because Vera has to go stand in the girls' section.

As she walks off she shouts, "Remember, I have three, Raoul has two, and Giles you have one." Then she sticks her tongue out at me and turns and starts talking to some of the other girls.

Raoul and I talk about the contest and if we're gonna do the one next week until the Escort walks up on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It is finally time for the District Ten Reapings!" she says into the microphone. I think her name is Jessabelle, but I don't really know. "Let's get this started with the ladies," she says as she walks over to the big glass bowl and picks a slip.

"Roama Parks!"

I look over to the section and see an eighteen-year-old female start to walk up to the stage when all of a sudden I hear, "I volunteer!" There is a collective gasp as everyone looks back towards the fourteen-year-old section and a girl steps out.

"No!" shouts the older one, but the younger one keeps walking and when she reaches her she gives her a hug and then continues on up the stage.

"And what might your name be?" Jessabelle asks her.

"Orchid Parks, I'm fourteen," the girl says, obviously barely able to hold in her tears.

"Well, welcome, now it's time to meet your male tribute!" Jessabelle says as she nearly gallops over to the males' bowl. "Giles Shepard!"

No…no…no. This can't be happening; I was so close to being free! Why? I was gonna propose to Vera! What did I do?

"Giles?" I hear as Jessabelle looks confused.

"It's me," I say as I start to feel my legs move forward even though I'm not controlling them.

"Well, welcome aboard!" she says as I step up on stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, here are your tributes for the Thirty-Second Annual Hunger Games!"

After the embarrassing silence we are walked into the Justice Building and shown our rooms. As soon as I sit down my mom, dad, and brother walk in.

"I can't believe it, my baby," my mom says as she sits down beside me. "Why? You were so close… look at me Giles," she says as she turns my head towards her," I love you, and know you can make it home."

"I'll try mom."

"Don't try, do."

"Ok."

"Son, I know I work a lot, but I know you can win, you're tough and good with those throwing knives. You can do it," he says as he pats me on the back.

"Yea, you can do it bub, plus, how bad would it look on me if my younger brother couldn't win The Hunger Games? Then I'd be single until I was dead," my brother, Corbin, jokes. That's just like him, make me laugh in a time like this.

"Times up," says a peacekeeper as he opens the door.

"Ok, we love you honey," mom says as she kisses my forehead and then walks out behind my dad.

As soon as the door shuts then it opens again this time with Raoul and Vera. Vera is sobbing and runs into my arms. Raoul himself is teared up, but not crying.

"I know you can do it bro. You're good with knives and strong. I love you dude," he says as he gives he a hug and leaves me and Vera alone. Even when the door shuts she is still sobbing uncontrollably.

"Vera, listen, Vera," I say trying to calm her down.

"Yea?" she asks looking up at me.

"I'm gonna do my best to make it home. But just in case I don't get home I want you to know how much I love you, and that after today's Reapings were over I was planning on proposing to you. If for some reason, I don't make it back I want you to go get that money and use it to start a life with someone."

"But I don't want to start a life with someone, I want to start a life with you," she says starting to cry again. I hate hearing her cry so I pull her into a kiss. I would like to stay like that forever but we only get a few seconds because soon after the peacekeeper comes in.

"Times up."

"No!" she screams as he pulls her away.

"I promise, I'll try my hardest to get home, so don't worry, I love you!" I yell as the door shuts.

 _Orchid Parks, 14, District 10 Tribute_

I can't believe this… I'm a tribute. But I've got to try to get home. No, I WILL get home. But I don't have time to make a plan because my family and Ella walk in.

There's like a minute of just I love you's and I'll miss you's being thrown around before anyone actually talks sensibly. But of course Roama is the first to.

"Thank you sis, I wish you didn't have to but at least I can still take care of Gillo and Rosy. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I know I'm bossy but I love you and know you can make it home," Rosy says as Roama moves out of the way. She starts to cry, but pulls me into a hug to hide it from the others.

Then Gillo comes up and says something crazy, "I wasn't excited to share a room with you, but I can honestly say you are an amazing person and I will miss you so much. Likewise, I know you as one of the toughest people ever and truly think you can win. So do it."

"I'll try Gillo," I say as he gives me a hug.

Then finally it's Ella's turn, "I love you like the sister I never had and want you to know you are my best friend. You're tough and can do this, I believe that. Do what it takes Orchid, because we all need you very, very much."

"Guys…" I say as I start to cry. They all pull me into a group hug and we just sit like that until they have to leave.

After they do Jessabelle and Giles come and pick me up. Now, back to planning.

 **A/N So like I said, this is the third time I've written this whole thing, and I think I like it this time. I hope you guys do too. Also, you all better go vote in the poll because I only had six people vote, and I know more are reading. All you have to do is go on my profile and it's at the top. Anyways, here are the review questions:**

What do you like about Giles? What about his proficiency with throwing knives?

Do you like Orchid? What about her do you not like?

Who do you like more?

What District do you want next? Because the one who gets the most will be written. FYI- The remaining Districts are 2, 6, and 9. We're almost done!

 **So there they are! I hope you liked these! See ya next time! ~E**


	12. Chapter 12: Trains and Parade

**A/N So I'm really sorry for the break, but I am back and have a passion for writing/reading again! I also feel really bad to say this, but I have planned out the whole story already and have decided, for several reasons, that I will only be writing from six of the tributes' POVs from now on. I feel terrible for everyone that submitted tributes that won't be a main character anymore, but I think this will make writing and organizing better for me and provide a more stable, enjoyable reading experience for you all. Another big change is that I'm dropping the Sponsor System, next time around I'll be a better writer and maybe I'll do one then, but for now, I've decided to drop it. Anyways, I will not be continuing the Reapings because all six of the tributes have already been reaped. Plus, if I'm being honest, the winner was already picked out back in July. However, the other five were some of my favorites too. There will be six chapters leading up to the Games, including this one, each one will be narrated by two people and I hope to be at the Games by Thanksgiving. So without further ado, here is the long awaited, Chapter 12!**

 _Elysia Kemm, 17, District 5 Tribute_

The computer plays a little jingle as it calls my dad, who is at a computer back in District Five. When it picks up I see him sitting at a desk and Jason in the background.

"Hey, sweetie!" he shouts with a wave, "I can't stay long, business is booming today." Which I know is just code for: "I don't feel comfortable with all these Peacekeepers around."

"Okay dad, I love you and I promise I'll try to come back." I say, because I know that even though it's small, I do have a chance.

"I know you can do it honey, see you soon. Bye!" He waves and walks away.

His seat is almost immediately taken by Jason who almost shouts, "What happened?"

I try to explain the events of being grabbed and then escorted to the train where we met Joyce, our mentor, but he is too shaken up and keeps telling me I can win and all that.

"I know Jason, I'll try my best, and I promise if I don't make it home-"

"No, I don't want to hear that, I love you too much to see you die."

"Wait what? You love me?" I ask, but sadly I don't get an answer because the Peacekeeper on his end says time is up and turns off the computer. But that doesn't change the fact that my best friend just told me he loved me. But I've never been one for all that mushy stuff, so now I have to get home so I can kick his ass.

After, the video call I wash up and put on a nice pair of khaki pants and a baby-blue button up shirt. Then I walk through the carts until I find the dining room; being attacked by rebels really makes you hungry, you know?

"So, how old are you all and what's your names?" Joyce asks the boy and me as we both sit down at the table to eat.

"My name is Nicola Garcia and I'm fifteen." The boy says, he seems nice, but I don't want an alliance with a toddler. They both look at me expectantly and then I remember it's my turn.

"I'm Elysia Kemm and I'm seventeen."

"Oh, Ok, you both seem healthy, which is a plus. Remember last year? We had the boy who had a broken leg. Poor thing couldn't even stand on the podium without his crutches." Joyce states. Sadly, she's telling the truth, the boy fell over before the gong started, that was the quickest District Five has ever lost a tribute, that's for sure. "We can start strategizing and all that tomorrow, for today just enjoy the train ride and get ready for the parades, they are one of the most important parts of the whole thing." With that, I tune the chit-chat out and start eating. Living in Five, I've never had food like this before. Afterwards, I'll probably just go watch TV or something. What I really need, though, is to talk to Jason.

 _Marian LaVenture, 15, District 12 Tribute_

As Flint and I are escorted off the train we finally get to see how massive the Capitol really is. There are people lined up everywhere, chanting welcome as loud as they can. District Twelve is the farthest away from the Capitol, so everyone else is already here and awaiting the Parade. I still try to make a point of waving at some of the Capitolites, even as we are almost forced to run along the path they have set out for us to the Training Center.

When we get there I see two groups of funny looking people standing waiting for us. One group, led by a man, (woman?), grabs Flint and pulls him away, and the other, led by a strikingly golden woman, grabs me and pulls me the opposite way into a little room. They immediately de-dress me, which makes me super uncomfortable, and start rubbing me with wax and cream all over. After what fells like hours of plucking, pulling, and peeling, they wrap me in a robe and tell me my Stylist will be here in a bit.

About ten minutes later a man, who seems to be very turned off by the fact I am his tribute walks in. He mumbles about how he should be serving District Four by now as he unzips a costume carrier and pulls out my Parade outfit.

"Put it on," he says as he hands me it and turns back around to get what looks like make-up. After pulling it on I ask him what it is and he replies: "I don't really know. The other stylist is new, so I let her take the project and she designed what you're wearing."

I look in the mirror and assume she was trying to go for how coal is picked by miners. But I'm just wearing a huge pickaxe costume. So I don't really know to be honest. Well, let's hope that the other districts are just a lot worse.

 _Gregory Damien, 34, Capitol Announcer_

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the Thirty-Second annual Hunger Games Parade!" I shout into the mic. As my voice booms all around the city square people take the hint and quite down. "Today we have this year's twenty-four tributes ready to make their first big appearances here in the Capitol. This Parade will definitely help determine who is worth paying to sponsor for, so I wish all the tributes the best of luck in their costumes and showmanship. Let us begin!" I finish my sentence and the grand doors of the Training Center open revealing the first carriage, which holds District One. "Whoa! Look at those two! They are dressed up as two brilliantly designed models. They're dressed in elegant robes and headpieces. This showcases District One really well!"

The next three District enter, but Betty, my co-host talks about them. She gives praise to all three, commenting on Two's ornately crafted carriage and how they look as if they are prepared for war at this exact moment, Three's LIVE circuit costumes, and Four's idea to make the horse look like fish and have the boy and girl be mermaids.

I take over again for Five, Six, and Seven. Which are all slightly boring. Five are dressed as two lightning bolts, Six are dressed as conductors with the carriage designed to be a train, and Seven are lumber jacks being pulled by two logs.

Betty takes over again for Eight and Nine, which were pretty bad. Eight was dressed as two patches in a patchwork quilt and Nine was a sickle and a stack of wheat. However, Ten took our breaths away. In an unprecedented way of thinking, the Stylists had the two dressed as cowboys, but they were RIDING the horses. That will definitely make the Capitol remember them.

I take over for Eleven and Twelve, but they are definitely lackluster in comparison. Eleven is a tree and a harvester, and Twelve is a Miner and a pickaxe. For some reason there were a lot of workers and their tools this year. After they reach the Circle, Betty closes the broadcast off and I pack up and go home. This year's Games will be memorable, for sure.

 **A/N So, I hope that after my little break my writing hasn't gotten too bad. I also want to state one more time that I am really sorry for all the changes and the fact some of the wonderful tributes submitted aren't going to be put to their full use, but I hope you all understand. Here are the questions for this chapter:**

 **1\. Do you like my decisions? If no, why not?**

 **2\. Who is your favorite character out of everyone I wrote for?**

 **3\. Did you expect Elysia and Marian to be two of my favorite six?**

 **4\. Who do you think the other four tributes are?**

 **5\. (Bonus, Lol.) What are some of your favorite shows on Netflix or TV right now? I particularly love iZombie, Stranger Things, and American Horror Story.**

 **Anyways, hopefully you guys are willing to stay on this train with me, I know it's had a lot of stops and bumps, but I think we can finish this before the New Year! -E**


	13. Chapter 13: Training Day 1

**A/N So I know I should probably wait, but I just can't. I really want to get to the Games, but the only way to do that is to go through the pre-Game activities. However, I did notice last chapter didn't really have a lot of description in it, which I don't like. So I'm going to try to improve on that front. I've got more information, but I'll include it at the bottom. See you all there!**

 _Eleanor "Ellie" Stone, 18, District 1 Tribute_

"Eleanor! Eleanor! Eleanor, wake up, you have your first day of training today!" Radiance shots as she raps on the door. I look over to the clock and see it's only seven in the morning. I thought people here in the Capitol were supposed to be lazy.

"Okay! Let me get ready!" I shout back as I throw off the huge comforter and rush into the bathroom.

After taking a shower, I pull on the shirt and pants that are laid, they're ridiculously plain, just black with a white number one on the shirt. I wish I could add some rhinestones, everything is better with rhinestones.

After taking my seat at the table I notice Onyx isn't even here, yet Radiance was screaming like I had overslept or something. "Where's Onyx? Why weren't you yelling at him too?"

"He's already done, he is waiting downstairs for everyone," she says as she takes a bite of her omelet.

"Oh, Ok," I say quietly as I dig in. If he thinks he's going to show me up I think I'm going to have to teach him a lesson.

"So listen up!" the instructor yells at us, as, finally, District Twelve arrives here in the Training Room. "You all are not allowed to come into contact with each other at all during the two days you will be here. On the third day you will have Private Sessions in which you will show the Gamemakers your abilities. Use these two days to learn some survival skills, because statistics show that on average, four people die from natural causes in the Games," she goes on to say more, but I'm probably more skilled than her or any of the tributes here, so I don't her advice. We all know I'm going to win anyways.

"Hey! Listen anyone interested in joining my alliance come over to the Sword Fighting Station!" the boy from Two shouts, which we all know is code for the Careers. Once over there he talks about how we need to get to know each other, so we go around the circle and say our name and weapon of choice.

"Okay, I'll go first, I'm Olga and I'm good with an axe," the girl from Four says. Phh, as if, she'll probably fall on it.

"Ok, well, I'm Cedric, most people just call me Slash because I'm good with a sword," the guy from Two who called us together says. He probably isn't that good though, people should call him vampire because he's so pale.

"I'm Onyx, I love to use the Morningstar, it's unusual and nobody knows how to defend against it," he says with a smirk. Oh, it will feel so good to watch him die.

"Well, I'm Kaeden and I use the trident and net," the boy from Four says. He seems bland, like basically all of District Four.

"I'm Topaz, I am amazing at everything, but I like the Javelin," the girl from Two says, you can tell she is full of herself, and there's only room for one Queen Bee around here. She is going down.

"Well, I don't know how I can follow you all up, but I'll try. I'm Ellie and I like to use whips," I say trying to be as ditsy as possible, I want them to let their guard down around me, so I can come in and shatter them.

"You can use your whips on me," Onyx says with a poke of the elbow to my side. This makes the others laugh so I have to play along.

"Oh… ok, well, maybe some other time," I say while I blow a kiss. Yep, this is going to be really hard.

 _Neith Abbasi, 17, District 8 Tribute_

After the woman, Andrea, finishes her speech on the rules everybody takes off to different stations; both pairs of siblings go to the Shelter Station, so I assume they're in an alliance, the usual Careers go to the Sword Fighting station, and a few more pairs take various other stations. Taking what the trainer said into account I walk over to the Poisonous Bugs and Plants Station which appears to be empty.

In about ten minutes I have got both the tests down and decide to take a look at some other stations. I see Andy over at Camouflage, so I decide on Fire Building. It's not that I don't like him, but he keeps trying to make small talk, and personally, I don't want to pretend like we're not being sent to our deaths, this is the Hunger Games after all.

Most of the first half of the day goes by pretty quickly, I learn how to build fires, purify water, make a small shelter, and treat some types of wounds. At lunch Andy comes up to me and starts talking again. I know I should try to make an alliance, but he is just too perky. Oddly enough though, as soon as I start to think he should go away, his milk falls over and soaks his pants. When people start to laugh, he gets up and runs to the bathroom.

It's weird, but stuff like this happen all the time. When I was six a girl tried to beat me up, but for some reason as she swung she tripped and broke her wrist. Then in fifth grade my teacher started yelling at me and the globe fell off the shelf and hit her on the head. The list goes on and on, but all those weird events just made people think I was cursed, or even a witch. So, I've learned to just stick to myself.

After they let us go back into the area I decide to go to the knife station, but the girl from Five, I think her name may be Elysia, is there. I try to just mind my own business, but she starts the conversation herself.

"That was pretty funny earlier, with the milk and the kid, right?" she asks as she throws the knife, it actually lands pretty close to an important artery in the leg.

"Yea, I guess," I say as I pick a few of the knives to throw.

"So, I saw you working on a lot of survival skills, and since I'm better at combat, do you think we could team up? That way we would have each other's weaknesses covered," she asks as she walks down range to pick up here thrown knives.

Now I know I should say yes because it would provide me with a bodyguard of sorts, but I just can't stand the thought of spending that much time with someone. "Um…" I start to say, but then she cuts me off.

"Hey, I know you're probably scared of getting backstabbed or getting attached to me, but let's just say this is just to stay alive, no emotions attached," she says as one last plea to get me to align with her. I know it's probably not the best idea, but I agree and we spend the rest of the day going to different stations.

Afterwards Andy and I go back up to the eighth floor and eat dinner. Bianca has so many questions, like: "What did you learn?" and "Do you have any alliances yet?" Of course I don't say anything about Elysia, but when do I ever really say anything?

 **A/N So I don't know if you guys liked this chapter, but I think it has better description and I think I really captured the tributes' personalities. I also want to say that I am starting another story. I know I shouldn't, but I want to. This one isn't Hunger Games related, though. It is set in the Total Drama Universe. I love the whole series and just decided to write my own. However, Unbreakable is still top priority. Anyways, here are the questions for this chapter:**

 **1\. Were you surprised to see Ellie and Neith added to The Six?**

 **2\. Who are you hoping for the other two tributes to be?**

 **3\. Who is your favorite of the Six so far?**

 **4\. Do you think you'll check out my Total Drama Fanfic? If no, why not?**

 **5\. (Bonus, Lol). There is a website called BrantSteele. It simulates Hunger Games, Big Brother, Survivor, and other stuff. Have you ever heard of it? If not, check it out! It is really fun. You can add in your own people to the Hunger Games and a bunch of other stuff. So go do it now!**

 **A/N Anyways, I hope that you guys liked this chapter, and I will see you soon. -E**


	14. Chapter 14: Training Day 2

**A/N So this chapter will hopefully try to build upon the description I tried to do last chapter so that it will have the best description yet! I am excited because I have lots of ideas for all three stories right now and can't wait for this weekend because I'll have a lot of free time to, hopefully, update both Unbreakable and VC; plus, I'll try to start the Total Drama Fanfic. Anyways, this chapter only introduces one new person of the 6, but I hope you like them! See you all at the bottom.**

 _Elysia Kemm, 17, District 5 Tribute_

"Up! Up! Up! Get the hell up!" Joyce yells into the room. I know it's seven in the morning, but it feels like I've only been asleep for a few hours. Well, that's probably because I have. I couldn't sleep last night, so I decided to go up to the roof and get some air. It was such a weird experience though, I couldn't get it out of my head for nearly the whole night.

 _I had decided to go for a walk on the roof to get some fresh air when, just as I opened the door of the stairwell I heard a tribute's voice._

" _I don't care what you have to do! Make sure I'm the one who is safe at the end of the day," they whispered into what I assumed was an earpiece._

 _After a few moment they whispered back, "No, no, no, that won't do, we can't have the plan falling apart like that."_

 _Again, a few moments passed by and they said back, "Well, that will have to do, but remember, I'm the one in this damn situation, not you all. Anyways, I'm out, All Hail U.S.A!"_

 _It freaked me out super bad so I had ran back down the stairs and shut the door to my room._

It was probably four or five in the morning before I fell asleep because I couldn't get the sound of the pure panic in their voice out of my head. I guess that big, bad District-

"Elysia dang it! Get up! You have training in ten minutes!" Joyce yelled from the other side of the door, waking me from my thoughts.

"OK! I'll be ready in five," I say back as I pull on the second set of plain training clothes they have set out for me.

After getting dressed I walk into the dining room to see Nicola standing there, ready, as usual. That kid seems a bit weird, he's always too perky.

"Took you long enough," Joyce snaps as she turns around and heads towards the elevators.

"Yea, yea, I know, I'm a slacker," I say casually as I grab a muffin of the counter and keep walking.

 _Giles Sheppard, 18, District 10 Tribute_

After having a huge breakfast this morning I am so ready for training. Well, as ready as you can be when you're training to kill other people. However, after making the alliance I did yesterday I think I may be able to actually win this thing and make it home to Vera.

"Hey," Sawyer says with a wave as Orchid and I step off the elevator.

"What's up? Are Flint and Milo here yet?" I ask as we head over to Shelter Building to pick up where we left off yesterday.

"Milo is, but you know District 12," he says with a smirk. He's right, they're always late, but in a funny way.

"Hey Milo, what's up?" I ask as I kneel down beside him to make sure one of the corner posts is stuck into the ground well enough. I'm sort of like the leader here. I mean I have four years on Sawyer and Milo, and two years on Flint. Plus, I'm quite a bit taller than them, and being from District Ten, the Outer District with the most wins, help also.

"Meh, nothing much," he says quietly. I've only known him for a few days but I can already tell he is a shy kid. He probably had a normal life up until the Reapings and is just hoping for a miracle. I'll try to protect him as long as I can.

"Hey guys!" Flint says as he slaps me on the back.

"Hey dude," Sawyer says without looking up from his corner post. "What do you guys want to do today?" he asks as he gets to work on the roof.

"Let's finish this and then each practice with a weapon of our choosing. I know Sawyer can handle the ax well, Milo is probably skilled with a sickle, and I've got the whip. What do you use, Flint?" I ask as I move on to helping Milo finish his.

"Oh, um…I don't know. Being from District Twelve, we don't really use "weapons", I mean there's the pickaxe, but it's not like pics are just laying around everywhere in the Games," he says with a shrug.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find you something," I say with a smile as Milo and I finish up his post and move on to the sides of the shelter.

 _Elysia Kemm, 17, District 5 Tribute_

After spending the whole first half of the day with Neith I have learned a few things about her. One: she loves cats. Two: she cannot, and I repeat, cannot, use a weapon. And three: she is a genius.

The first one may not be as important, but the other two are. When I say she can't use a weapon I mean she can NOT use a weapon. She drops swords or heavy things, has terrible aim for projectiles, and isn't bulky enough to use shields or anything defensive. However, what she lacks in combat she makes up for in intelligence. She completely aced the poisonous plants and animals quizzes, knows how to make ten different kinds of fires, and can set twenty different styled traps, each with a different purpose, and victim. So I guess she isn't so bad.

After lunch, which went by without a single word exchanged between us, which we both decided was perfectly fine, we decide to go and try rock climbing and the obstacle course. I know that I'm not a girl from Two or anything, but I do have some muscle, which I got from the …erhm… family business. So I wasn't surprised when Rock Climbing was fairly easy; I was surprised though, when Neith made it up the Twenty foot wall in half a minute, the girl can freaking climb! Plus, she made it through the obstacle course in the best time out of our whole year!

I think that may have angered Topaz though, because she came over and said, "Hmph, watch this hoes," which was followed by a terrible attempt at beating Neith's time. This made me laugh, which I guess angered her more, but what do I care? She isn't as tough as she acts, and I bet I could take her one on one.

Afterwards Neith and I just spent the rest of the day examining our competition and practicing a few more skills. I did decide in the end though, that I wouldn't tell her about what I saw last night.

 _Giles Sheppard, 18, District 10 Tribute_

After training ended Jessabelle came down and grabbed Orchid and I so we could have dinner. One thing I've noticed about Capitolites, don't stand in the way of them and a meal, they would kill someone for their dinner, I'm sure of it. When we get to the tenth floor James, my mentor, and Arizona, Orchid's mentor, are already sitting down waiting for us. They tell us to go wash up, so we both go and change and meet back there in ten.

After sitting down the Avoxes bring out the food and James asks me about my day.

"So, who's in your alliance again?"

"Oh, it's Flint, from Twelve, Milo, from Nine, Sawyer, from Seven, and myself," I say as I dig into the pork chop and greens they have laid out for the appetizer.

"Oh, ok, yea, that's a good decision, Nine and Seven are good districts, and Flint looks like he may just defy Twelve's standards," he says with a small chuckle.

"Yea, we've been practicing weapons and survival skills, I think all of us have pretty good chances."

"So we should probably talk about your Private Sessions and Interviews; what are you going to do for each?" he asks as he finishes off this course.

"Oh, well for the Private Sessions I am going to use a whip, then lift some weights, and end it with maybe Fire Building and Trap Setting," I say as I, too, finish off my plate. The food here on the Capitol is so amazing, and there is so much of it. It's actually really pathetic, though; the Districts try so hard and we basically get nothing. It is really unfair, I hope if I win I can change something about it.

"Ok, those are all good plans. What about the Interview? What angle do you want to go for?" he asks as they bring out the entrée, a hearty vegetable soup.

"Oh, I was thinking, maybe, like a responsible big brother, who had a comical side?" I say before I take a bite.

"That's a good idea, you can pass pretty well with that. To be honest I think you have a really good chance. You have a good alliance, are strong, and have a charismatic personality. All that will make it easy to get you sponsors, so basically all you have to do is not get killed and you'll do fine," he says almost finished, already.

But he does have to realize, that is a lot easier said than done.

 **A/N So did you guys like the chapter? It was a lot of fun to write! I love these two characters, well to be honest, I like all 6 of these characters. Anyways, here are the questions for this chapter:**

 **1\. Were you surprised to see Giles as one of the 6? Do you like Giles or not?**

 **2\. Who do you think Elysia saw on the rooftop? Do you like her alliance with Neith?**

 **3\. Do you like Giles' alliance? Who is your favorite of the three other guys in that?**

 **4\. Make a little graph of your ranking of the five revealed tributes in order of loved to not loved. (I know it's not a question, but who cares?)**

 **5\. (Bonus, Lol). I can't think of one. So…. just include an interesting fact about yourself.**

 **A/N That is the end for now! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Three more until the Games! -E**


	15. Chapter 15: Private Sessions and Scores

**A/N I know it's been a while but school has started its second trimester and I am applying for a year abroad in Germany! So yea, I have been busy. But, I still want to be at the Bloodbath by Thanksgiving. Luckily, we only have this chapter and two more and we will be at the Games. Also, make sure you check out the bottom author's note because I have some big news! Anyways, here are the Private Sessions and Scores!**

 _Remus Illium, 30, Head Gamemaker_

Today is the true start of the Games! (Except for the actual start of the Games of course.) That's because the tributes have their Private Sessions today. But first, the Gamemakers and I get to have a big breakfast.

"Hey Remus, look at this buffet, they really went all out this year," Valencia, the Mutations Engineer, comments as she moves along the counters that are carrying all sorts of different dishes.

"Yea, I'm loving it," I say as I pick up a plate and starting adding all sorts of stuff.

"Are you excited for today?" she asks as we sit down and begin to feast.

"Yea, we have to make sure we're going to have a good batch this year, because if not we could be in trouble, at least according to Snow," I lowly say, so that no one else will hear. I don't want everyone freaking out.

"I know, so let's make sure they're a good group then," she says with a smile.

 _Eleanor "Ellie" Stone, 18, District 1 Tribute_

"So, what are you all going to do for your PSs?" Adriana, our mentor, asks as we eat breakfast.

"Well, obviously using the Morningstar, then probably running, and maybe some sword play," Onyx says as he eats his huge breakfast.

"Good, good, and what about you Ellie?" she asks as an Avox comes and collects her dish.

"Oh, probably just my whip and then trap setting," I say with a giggle. Even though I know it makes me look weak to my mentor and District Partner it will come in handy in the end.

"Oh…ok, well I'm sure that will be good, especially with your looks," she says with a smile that someone would give a five year old. She's literally so dumb, I don't know how she won her Games.

"Well, you all should probably get on your way, it's almost eight o'clock, after all," Radiance says as Avoxes come and clean the whole table.

"Ok, see you guys in a few!" I say as we step on the elevator. Since we are District One we will go first and then spend the whole day in the apartment.

"Ok, so what are you guys going to do?" Topaz asks as we take our seats at one of the tables. The Gamemakers said it would be a few minutes and that we could talk with each other.

"Well, obviously I'm using a sword, then I'll probably lift weights and build a fire to finish it off," Cedric says, he definitely thinks he is the leader, which is fine for me, let him develop his big ego.

"Well, that's cool, I've got the javelin, then I'll probably have them give me someone to wrestle, I'll finish with the bow," she say back. God she's annoying.

"Well, I'm going to use the Morningstar and then probably just climb," Onyx comments. Which is super strange, because he changed his idea from earlier. That's when he looks at me and winks. I guess that means he is lying? Hmm, he is definitely a threat.

"DISTRICT ONE FEMALE, ELEANOR STONE, PLEASE COME INTO THE TRAINING ROOM," a voice says over the speaker making everyone jump a little. The time has finally come, get ready bitches.

 _Remus Illium, 30, Head Gamemaker_

"Hadley, call the first one in," I say motioning to my assistant, "Let the Private Sessions begin."

The girl from District One comes in, bows, and begins. She starts out with a different assortment of whips; ripping off heads here, arms there, and every once and a while a whole torso. After that she takes the Poisonous Plants and Animals Test and passes with an eighty-nine percent. Then she asks for us to give her a lie-detector test. Which I admit is strange, but after seeing how she can lie without even the slightest hint that what she is saying is false I am impressed.

She is dismissed and the boy comes in next. He goes and grabs a unique weapon, the Morningstar, and goes to work. Afterwards he runs and lifts weights. Finally, he ends it off by building three types of fires.

The girl from Two comes in and says your welcome, immediately pinning herself as the mean girl this year. She'll probably get backstabbed or something. Hehe. All jokes aside, though, she isn't half bad, all her javelins hit major arteries and she can run for quite a while before having to stop.

The boy from Two is an ace with a sword, can lift weights like a monster, and runs faster than any of our trainers. But he does have a bit of an ego.

The girl from Three starts out the outlying districts pretty strongly, surprisingly. She sets up shelter quickly, shows us some of her knowledge of knives and arteries, and passes the Poisonous Plants and Animals Test with a ninety-two percent. But she has a huge scar and so her face is not pretty, which will hurt her chances of getting sponsors.

The boy from Three, her brother, comes in and surprises us again. He can run fast, handle swords moderately well, and knows how to set up four different shelters.

The girl from Four has some skills with an axe, which is fairly uncommon for Four, but her biggest skill would definitely be her beauty. Sponsors will fall in love with her.

The boy from Four is typical, using a trident and net. He also swims and tries, but fails miserably, at the Poisonous Plants and Animals test.

The girl from Five comes in and just starts, without even saying hello, how rude. She works with some knives and then uses an assortment of other weapons. Afterwards she climbs up the rock wall and wrestles with one of our trainers. Then she leaves, without saying goodbye, again, how rude.

The boy from Five is kind of embarrassing. He tries to use weapons but drops them and can't run for long at all. But, he does have an amazing score on the PPaA Test, with a one hundred!

The girl from Six is actually very pretty. She uses small knives with on point accuracy, slicing and dicing the dummies up. Then she sets some traps and builds a fire.

The boy from Six is obviously a Bloodbath, he barely tries anything, just doing the obstacle course and then leaving. With that we break for lunch, and decide to take things back up in an hour.

After lunch we start the Sessions again, and I have to admit, I am not as excited as earlier, but I still think we will have fun this year.

The girl from Seven comes in and starts the second half of the day off pretty strongly. She obviously uses axes and then climbs the rock wall. She is very strong and wrestles with our trainer. Then she makes an eighty-nine percent on the PPaA Test. She could be a threat.

The boy from Seven is younger than his district partner, but he is still strong too. He uses axes and then builds a shelter. Afterwards he runs for a bit. District Seven are strong contenders this year.

The girl from Eight seems quite, but is apparently intelligent. She receives a one hundred percent on the PPaA test, builds some shelters and traps, then completes the obstacle course in record time!

The boy from Eight, though, is just sad, he comes in, almost crying, and can barely hold his axe.

After that sad sight, the girl from Nine is up. She is normal for a Nine girl, though, and doesn't really surprise anyone. She uses a sickle decently and can run for a long time. She also has a good knowledge of traps, but she is just completely plain.

The boy from Nine is much like his District Partner, meaning he is average for District Nine. He can use a sickle fairly well, build a shelter, and has some outdoor knowledge.

The girl from Ten is young, but seems fierce. She is good with a sword and can run fast. However, she can't do much requiring strength.

The boy from Ten is a monster, though. He uses throwing knives and can lift weights. Plus, he can build shelters and wrestle. He is a threat, for sure.

The girl from Eleven gives off a: "Feel bad for me" vibe. She tries to use weapons, but fails miserably, and can't do much.

The boy from Eleven, I believe he is her brother, is obviously her protector. He can use a sickle well and climbs well.

The girl from Twelve is very sweet. But I don't think sweet wins you the Hunger Games does it? She can use some small knives, and knows traps well. Plus she is agile.

The boy from Twelve ends it off with a meh. He runs fast, but can't use weapons well. Hopefully he has an alliance.

So, now it's time to decide the scores and predicted placements. Here we go…

 _Giles Sheppard, 18, District 10 Tribute_

After the Private Sessions end I decide to go up to the roof. I mean why not? The girl from Seven is up here though, so I decide to try some social games.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask as I walk up to the railing beside her.

"Meh, just thinking about home," she says as she stares off into the cityscape.

"Yea, I miss District Ten a lot. I wish I had been more prepared, I would have done and said so much more," I say as think about Vera.

"Yea, my family couldn't believe they only had a few minutes to say goodbye," she says with a sigh.

"Hey! Giles! Jessabelle wants us down in the living room, the broadcast is about to start," Orchid shouts as she leans out the stairwell's door.

"Oh, ok, be down in a sec," I say as I wave in acknowledgment. "Well, I got to go, see you later," I say to, I think her name may be Jessenia, as I start to follow Orchid.

"So, who do you think will have a good score?" Jessabelle asks as I sit down on the couch beside Orchid.

"Um, I don't really know," Orchid says.

"Well, here we go!" Jessabelle squeals as the Panem anthem plays and Gregory appears on the T.V.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the Thirty-Second Annual Hunger Games Private Sessions Scores! We will also reveal their predicted placement," he says looking down at his papers.

Here we go, let's start this thing…

 **A/N So there you all go! The Training scores and predicted placements are below, but of course, they are not the official placement or anything like that. More news below this!**

 _ **Private Sessions Scores**_

Eleanor "Ellie" Stone- 10 Onyx Anderson- 10

Topaz Creaves- 9 Cedric Sino- 10

Data Bishop- 5 Cable Bishop- 4

Olga Harlow- 8 Kaeden Bader- 8

Elysia Kemm- 6 Nicola Garcia- 4

Key Chain- 6 Cargo Blane- 5

Jessenia Hensley- 9 Sawyer Holt- 8

Neith Abbasi- 6 Andy Fannor- 2

Appalachia Sierra- 6 Milo Granne- 6

Orchid Parks- 7 Giles Sheppard- 9

Ginger Felicity- 4 Dustin Felicity- 6

Marian LaVenture- 5 Flint Overbrook- 4

 _ **Predicted Placements**_

1st. Eleanor "Ellie" Stone

2nd. Cedric "Slash" Sino

3rd. Onyx Anderson

4th. Giles Sheppard

5th. Topaz Creaves

6th. Jessenia Hensley

7th. Olga Harlow

8th. Kaeden Bader

9th. Sawyer Holt

10th. Elysia Kemm

11th. Neith Abbasi

12th. Milo Granne

13th. Orchid Parks

14th. Cable Bishop

15th. Dustin Felicity

16th. Key Chain

17th. Appalachia Sierra

18th. Data Bishop

19th. Marian LaVenture

20th. Nicola Garcia

21st. Ginger Felicity

22nd. Flint Overbrook

23rd. Cargo Blane

24th. Andy Fannor

 **A/N So there are the Predicted Placements and Private Session Scores! I hope you all like them. Anyways, my big news is that I am letting you all choose the 6** **th** **POV! You may choose any of the remaining tributes! I hope you all will go vote in the poll! Good luck and thank you for reading!**


End file.
